Amour Ultime
by Hime-Lay
Summary: La vie apporte parfois des événements qui poussent les individus à agir en conséquence... C'est la mystérieuse et douloureuse expérience à laquelle va faire face le nettoyeur ainsi que ses fidèles camarades d'armes...
1. Chapter 1

**XYZ : De vous à moi...**

**Chapitre 1 : Entracte… **

Des nuits comme celles là, il y en avait eu des tas. Des nuits où la violence et la haine conduisaient des hommes de main en enfer. Deux hommes ce soir-là, fit équipe une fois de plus afin de faire régner la justice que la police de cette ville ne pouvait effectuer.

- Merci d'être venu ce soir !

- Arrête Ryo, ni toi, ni moi n'aimons ce genre de fleur ! Si tu veux me remercier, invite moi à boire un verre dans un bar très chic !

- Très bien, allons-y !

- Je peux venir moi aussi ? Dit une jeune femme un peu en colère

CENT TONNES

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu tout seul, sans me laisser un mot !

- Mais parce que je voulais profiter seule des bonnes grâces de notre charmante cliente ! Ryo ria comme un imbécile !

- Arrête de faire le malin et c'est qui lui ?

- Je te présente Kenji Gabriell's, c'est un vieil ami à moi et il a bien voulu m'aider sur ce coup !

- Enchantée, je suis Kaori, la coéquipière de Ryo…

- Je sais, il me parle souvent de vous. Le jeune homme lui serra la main.

- Ah oui… Ryo vous parle souvent de moi ? Kaori se mis à rougir

Ryo au loin derrière fit des grimaces à son ami, signe qui celui-ci ne devait absolument pas continuer, mais son ami fourbe décida de le taquiner un peu

- Oui et en très bien même, votre ami une fois soul, parle beaucoup trop…

- Hum ?

L'homme sourit et partit rejoindre son collègue.

- Mais au faite Kaori, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est Saeko qui m'a dit où tu étais, elle évidemment, elle était au courant !

- Bon, aller, ne fais pas la tête et rentre sagement à la maison hein !

- Je te connais, tu vas aller te souler mais pas cette fois-ci, tu vas te changer avec ton ami chez nous et tu reviens au hum. Kaori chercha dans sa poche un petit bout de papier. « Vingt-cinq, chemin des croisées » compris ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Et puis comment tu connais cette adresse toi !

Ryo était furieux et Kaori le sentit très bien, mais il n'était pas question que Monsieur gâche un jour comme celui-là.

- Arrête un peu, tu ne discute pas, c'est comme ça c'est tout !

Et avant que Ryo ne puisse rajouter quoi que se soit, Kaori s'en alla. Les deux hommes partirent donc à l'appartement, se doucher et se changer, puis partirent à l'adresse indiqué qu'ils connaissaient d'ailleurs très bien !

- C'est beau chez toi, tu as une vraie fée du logis…

- …

- Tu t'inquiètes parce que ta partenaire connait cette adresse, par ailleurs comment le sait-elle ?

- Je l'ignore…

- Pourquoi dire que tu te fiche toujours d'elle, alors que cela fais cinq ans que vous vous connaissez et que bourrez, tu ne peux t'empêcher de libérer tes sentiments ? Pourquoi ne pas faire simple…

- Tu dis ça mais tu ferais exactement comme moi, si tu étais à ma place…

- Je serais même pire que toi, mais moi c'est parce que j'ai une vie à en dégouter même ton ange… Toi tu es quelqu'un de bien…

- Je n'en suis pas encore convaincu…

- Tu n'es pas aussi couche toi là que moi, que tu es eu des aventures avant ne fais pas de toi le dernier des salauds…

- Je ne la m'hérite pas…

- Elle t'aime, tu as surement le dernier des anges de cette terre, les autres femmes sont si banales aujourd'hui…

- C'est vrai qu'elle est unique…

- Alors ne fais pas l'imbécile et profite…

- Et toi, tu comptes vivre dans ta misère toute ta vie…

- Moi ! L'homme sourit tel le diable. Je suis damné…

Kenji était un homme séduisant, il était grand, musclé, les cheveux châtain foncé, coiffé en bataille, des yeux vert étincellent et quelques tatouages et une cigarette au coin de la bouche pour monter son côté rebelle.

Kenji était comme Ryo, un garçon sans attache, qui n'avait connu ni mère, ni père, et avait passé ses années dans les rues morbides de Shinjuku.

Il avait appris à se battre grâce à ses nombreuses embrouilles de ruelles et était un tireur aussi exceptionnel que Ryo utilisant lui aussi un magnum, le quarante quatre mais, Ryo ignorait toujours où il avait acquis ce talent, restant toujours très mystérieux sur le sujet.

Kenji était très volage, aimant les femmes mais juste celle d'une nuit et pourtant, il en faisait tourner des têtes, qui le garderait bien toute une vie. Par ailleurs, cela lui avait valu une femme enceinte de lui, Déborah, qui pour le garder près de lui, lui avait fait un enfant dans le dos, Quentin, âgé de trois et demi maintenant et Amélie, folle de lui et qui se contente, malgré son amour pour lui, de l'avoir pour elle, seulement quelques nuits et de le partager avec d'autres mais, malgré la situation, Amélie se jura qu'un jour, il ne serait rien qu'à elle.

Les deux amis arrivèrent à l'endroit fatidique.

- Ne stress pas comme ça, il fallait bien qu'elle vienne un jour… Dit Kenji s'allumant une cigarette.

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Pour être plus clair, cet endroit était le QG de la ville de Shinjuku, les professionnels du milieu comme Ryo, Kenji ou encore Falcon, si réunissaient quand la situation était démesurée et qu'il fallait un plan qui tienne la route pour décimer tout un gang par exemple. Mais ici, était l'endroit également où une fois pas an, ces professionnels se réunissait afin d'y faire la fête. Ryo n'avait jamais amené Kaori, il trouvait que ce lieu n'était pas pour elle, les femmes qu'ils avaient connus une nuit s'y trouvait fréquemment et des hommes peut fréquentable était au rendez-vous également.

Ryo se décida à ouvrir la porte. Des confettis et des guirlandes lui tombèrent dessus et diverses personnes lui crièrent :

- Bon Anniversaire !

Ryo tomba des nus, tous ses amis étaient réunis pour fêter le jour d'anniversaire de leur compagnon préféré.

- Mais ?

- Et bah vieux frère ne fais pas cette tête. L'accueilli Mick

- Je suis surpris…

Mick offrit un verre à Ryo. Kaori avait organisé un apéritif géant pour l'anniversaire de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. La soirée commençait bien même si Ryo n'étais pas encore venu voir Kaori, il semblait bien s'amuser avec ses amis.

- Je suis sûr que tu te demande comment Kaori est ici ? Le taquina Mick

- Mais non pas du tout ! Dit-il en faisant la moue

- Kaori est passé voir Mimi au café, elle voulait absolument fêter ton anniversaire et elle à était déçue quand je lui ai dit que l'on avait cette réunion d'ancien combattant…

- …

- Alors, je lui ai proposé de le fêter ici, en même temps que ces anciens combattants !

Ryo avait l'air très furieux, mais comment en vouloir à son ami et surtout à Kaori, qu'il savait très têtue et auquel Mick avait du céder, à la vue de son visage si triste.

Il se tourna pour la regarder, elle était magnifique, sa robe pastel lui allait très bien, et c'était légèrement maquillée. Il la trouvait un peu perdue et confus, même en compagnie de Mimi, qui celle-ci connaissant l'endroit parlait un peu à tout le monde, mais Ryo sentait le mal aise que pouvait avoir sa tendre partenaire.

- Fais pas la moue, je suis sûr que tout le monde cherche à savoir qui elle est ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas officiellement avec elle ?

- Dit pas de connerie !

- Allez, c'est le moment du dessert et des cadeaux ! Dit une femme sublime, apportant ce fameux gâteau

Ryo souffla les bougies et se surpris même à faire un vœu, tout le monde l'applaudie et lui offrir ses cadeaux, Ryo en avait eu pas mal de ses amis et se demandait bien lequel d'entre eux était celui de Kaori. Ryo commença à ouvrir et demanda à chacun de qui il venait. Le dernier fut celui de Kaori.

- Et bien j'ai été gâté. Ria t-il un peu gêné. A qui est le dernier ? Même si celui-ci s'en doutait.

- C'est… le mien… Dit timidement Kaori

Ryo l'ouvrit avec attention. C'était un coffret à bijou apparemment et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant ce sublime cadeau. Kaori lui avait offert une gourmette, il pensa à elle, celle-ci s'était probablement ruiné, ce fut une gourmette en or blanc, gravé de son nom, prénom et date de naissance. Ryo ne su que dire, il se demandait même comment relevé la tête et affronté le regard de ses amis, comment remercier cette tendre femme, qu'elle était les sentiments de Kaori pour lui offrir un aussi beau cadeau, cadeau qu'il porterait avec attention, aussi précieux que l'amour de cette femme qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de préserver.

Il ne savait que dire et se demandais même comment aborder la scène du remerciement. Mais il fut sauver par une tornade, une jeune femme rentra en trombe dans la pièce en criant haut et fort : « Très Bon Anniversaire ! ».

- Bon Anniversaire mon beau Ryo ! Elle lui tendit un paquet

Ryo l'ouvrit avec peur, connaissant les blagues plus que perfide de la jeune fille. En effet, il avait bien fait de ce méfier, il rigola tout de même car la jeune femme avait eu de la retenu pour une fois, elle avait juste cherché à ce moquer de lui, la bande rigola, Marie avait juste offert un livre « La drague pour les nuls ».

- Ah, la, la, sacré Marie, je te remercie, même si je suis très douée pour la drague !

- Mouai ! Bon quelqu'un me sert un verre !

Marie avait le même âge que Kenji, ils étaient amis depuis de nombreuses années et malgré leurs airs détachés, ils étaient très proche et tellement qu'ils avaient déjà goûté aux plaisirs de la chair ensemble, par ailleurs Marie était amoureuse de Kenji mais très secrètement. Marie est grande, élancée, les cheveux toujours attaché en queue de cheval. Elle était blonde avec des mèches rouges et était une accro de la cigarette également et ses yeux marron foncé renforcé son côté froid. Marie est une fille très dynamique, elle aime la fête et les soirées apéro. Marie à un rêve malgré son métier de nettoyeuse, être chanteuse de rock.

Le temps passa encore, Kaori était un peu perdue devant tout ce monde elle ignorait que Ryo avait autant d'amis et qu'ils étaient tous aussi proche. Encore une page qu'elle ignorait du passé de Ryo, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de découvrir au fur et à mesure des bouts de puzzle de sa vie.

Kaori se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, de plus, elle ne savait pas si son cadeau avait plu à Ryo. La tristesse commençant à prendre le dessus sur la gaieté, Kaori monta sur le toit pour s'aérait un peu mais, un bras la retenue.

- J'te connais pas toi ? T'es qui ? Demanda Marie

- Hum, je suis Kaori, l'assistante de Ryo !

- Toi ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu ! Remarques elles ne sont pas toutes comme tes deux pots de colles ! Hein Kenji !

- La ferme Marie !

- Oh, quelle galanterie ! D'ailleurs, elles ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Non, elles sont en mission !

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop j'espère ! Dit-elle avec ironie

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour elles !

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elles se tuent entre elles !

- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries ?

La plupart des invités étaient partie et c'est à ce moment-là que choisi Kaori pour se réfugier sur le toit. Elle contempla le magnifique panorama que lui offrait la vue. La ville de Shinjuku était sublime la nuit : les lumières des commerçants encore en train de travailler et les immeubles illuminés par les nuits blanches des habitants, participaient à la beauté de la ville.

L'air était doux pour ce mois de mars et Kaori était quand même satisfaite de cette fête d'anniversaire, première à laquelle Ryo voulait bien participer déjà deux ans que le vingt-six mars était son anniversaire.

Perdue dans ses rêves, où elle se trouvait timidement dans les bras de son Ryo, un homme pu s'approcher d'elle et ne se fut pas entendre tellement Kaori était dans ses pensées. Il déposa délicatement sa main sur son épaule gauche. Kaori fit un sursaut et se retourna avec défense et poussa la main qui se trouvait sur elle.

- Ryo ! Excuse-moi !

- Non, non, ce n'est rien, je constate avec plaisir que tu as du reflexe. Lui sourit-il.

- Oui... Rougit-elle

- Hum... Je te remercie pour ton joli cadeau... Ryo lui montra timidement qu'il portait déjà sa gourmette

- Je suis contente, elle est à la bonne taille. Se réjouit-elle.

- Oui, tu à l'œil ça va !

- Oui...

Ryo et Kaori se regardèrent, à cet instant personne ne pouvait savoir ce que ces deux là se disaient. Leurs regards étaient profonds, ils se mangeaient des yeux. Ryo avait eu comme une pulsion, une envie d'être près d'elle, avec elle, et de l'embrasser fougueusement, cela faisait quelques années qu'il en mourait d'envie mais, ce geste lui fut toujours interdit et le plus triste c'est que cet interdit venait de lui.

Mais les années passent, et la barrière qu'il s'était mit était fragile, lui aussi avait droit au bonheur et s'il fallait vivre qu'une journée, autant la vivre avec une personne que l'on aime et Ryo avait mit cinq ans avant de s'en persuader.

Il fut tenté par ses lèvres, une envie irrésistible de goûter, de profiter de cette soirée, il voulait partager ce jour d'anniversaire avec la seule personne qu'il désirait et d'un élan timide, il prononça doucement son nom :

- Kaori…

- Oui, Ryo !

- Je, pour, hum…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je viens ici pour la première fois, je suis ravie de connaitre une autre partie de ta vie… Kaori lui sourit tendrement.

Cette vie passé, combien Ryo s'en fichait désormais mais, malgré ça, elle avait de l'importance pour Kaori. Elle voulait tout connaitre de lui, même les côtés les plus sombres, il savait combien son cœur avait du être séré durant toute cette soirée, rencontrer ses filles d'un soir, des collègues avec qui ils faisaient régner la peur et pire la mort.

Mais cet ange voulait quand même jouer le jeu du paradis/enfer. Après tout, vouloir rester auprès d'une personne à laquelle on tient et vouloir tout connaitre de celle-ci, n'est ce pas ça être amoureux ? Même lui s'était pris sur le fait d'éprouver ces sentiments.

- T'es pas croyable toi… Tu es un ange Kaori… Elle rougit à ce compliment.

Il la regarda profondément et s'approcha doucement d'elle, envoutait par ses jolies yeux noisettes. Kaori avait son cœur qui battait aux sons des pas de Ryo, elle déglutit timidement.

Quant à lui, il était comme envouté, il pensa à la douceur que devait avoir ses lèvres et le goût si intense qui pourrait s'en dégager, Ryo voulait charmer se pêcher et après tout, il perdrait quoi à le tenter ?

- Kaori, je te remercie pour cette fête et aussi pour… Hum pour faire de ma vie une réalité…

- Une réalité ?

- J'ai de moins en moins peur du lendemain, j'ai appris à m'inquiéter pour le tien et c'est ce qui me fait survivre…

- Oh Ryo… Kaori rougit comme jamais, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien…

- Kaori… Tu es… Hum…

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur sa douce joue et il la regardait intensément. Kaori versa des larmes, elle ne savait pas trop si c'était des larmes de joie, de tristesse, oui de tristesse, car elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau déçue…

Ryo avait très envie de l'embrasser, cette pulsion le travaillait déjà depuis quelques jours et surement que les mots de son ami Kenji y était pour quelque chose… Avant de lui dire quelque mot il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Kaori, je…

- Je t'en prie ne dit rien… Savourons ce moment de liberté…

Ryo comptait embrasser Kaori, son cœur n'avait jamais cognait aussi fort contre sa poitrine, cette femme l'envoutait… Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, rien qu'à ce moment, la palpitation de leur cœur était au moins de cent, et tout deux souhaitaient aller encore plus loin dans leur baiser mais, malheureusement, une tornade arriva sur le toit.

- Hey, Ryo chou, il y a une charmante surprise pour toi en bas, alors ramène tes fesses ! Cria très finement Marie, qui ne souciait guère d'avoir interrompus nos deux partenaires.

- C'est pas vrai… Murmura doucement Ryo, Kaori lui sourit…

- Ryo… On pourra toujours…

- Allez ! Abruti ! Je te dis qu'il y a une charmante surprise pour toi en bas et toi tu restes là fixe comme une cigarette ! Aller viens.

A la stupéfaction de Ryo et Kaori, Marie attrapa celui-ci par le col de sa chemise et le traina avec elle, jusqu'en bas… Kaori les suivirent, en arrivant en bas Kenji remarqua l'air tout triste de cette femme qui avait vraiment l'air d'un ange… Sa peau de pêche, son jeune âge qui rappelle le printemps, son sourire si maternelle, son regard sincère et si chaud, elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose de spécial et c'est ce sentiment qui avait dû faire fondre Ryo…

Il glissa donc à Marie, qui était venu se marrer à côté de lui.

- Tu es vraiment un boulet toi des fois !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça joli cœur ?

- Pff, rien, laisse tomber…

Marie ne réfléchissant pas aux propos de son ami, trop occupé à se marrer de la tête que faisait Ryo, celui-ci étant entouré d'une charmante strip-teaseuse, très chaude.

Ryo était gêné, son moment magique avec Kaori était complétement brisé et cette femme en train de se déshabiller devant lui l'intimidait, sentiment qu'il éprouva pour la première fois. Intimidé par le fait que Kaori était surement là en train de se lamenter de ce spectacle.

Kenji là regarda de loin, sa partenaire était vraiment très belle même, lui elle arrivait à le séduire, et il se demandait surtout si ce que lui avait dit son ami était vrai, lui aussi avait-il le droit à un ange ? Lui pensait fortement qu'il ne le mériterait jamais, et puis il fallait tomber amoureux pour ça et ne s'en tenir qu'à une seule femme. Et en parlant d'une seule femme, Amélie et Déborah arrivèrent.

- Coucou mon beau ! Dit Amélie avec un grand sourire…

- Salut !

- Non mais regarde ce gougeât, il ne nous demande même pas comment notre mission s'est passé ?

- Tu sais bien que Monsieur refoule toujours ses sentiments ! Dit Déborah s'asseyant à côté de lui et s'alluma une cigarette

- Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez réussi…

- Tiens ! Les deux pots de colle ! Les interrompu Marie !

- Tiens, la débraillé ! Lui répondit Déborah le sourire sournois

Déborah à vingt-six ans, c'est une femme grande, mince, les cheveux toujours en chignon, brune et les yeux d'un vert vipère. Déborah est la mère de Quentin et il est le portrait craché de son père et il faut savoir que malgré sa froideur, Kenji l'aime beaucoup.

Quant à Amélie elle est plus jeune, elle a vingt et un ans, est d'une taille moyenne, blonde, les yeux bleu plongeant et est également folle de Kenji. D'ailleurs il entretienne des relations plutôt ambigüe, en clair, ils ne se voient que pour le sexe, ce qui ne dérange pas plus Amélie que ça mais, compte bien un jour, le faire craquer et ne plus le partager.

- Je suis crevé ! Se plaignais Marie

- Ta trop bu, ivrogne ! Lui dit Kenji

- Oh, la, la, tu sais ce qui me remontrer, une bonne partie de jambe en l'air…

Kaori qui n'était pas loin, se mis à rougir.

- Ah, ah, je crois que ta gêné la demoiselle… Répliqua Déborah

- T'es qui toi ! Fais pas ta mijaurée hein, tu dois aimais ça aussi ! Continua Amélie

Kaori eu un choc, ces filles parlaient vraiment mal, et sans taboo. Kaori se sentait très mal à l'aise…

- Laisse tombé elle est vierge, je suis sûr ! Dit Marie et les trois femmes se mirent à rirent.

Kaori avait honte et espéré que Ryo n'avait pas entendu ça !

- Vous êtes vraiment lourde. Kenji se leva de sa chaise et alla en direction de Kaori, qui la fit sortir dehors .

- Excuse-les, elles sont un peu dégantées ! Kenji sortit une clope et fuma.

- C'est ce genre de femme que vous aimez ? Demanda Kaori un peu en colère. C'est ce genre de femmes que les hommes aiment ?

- Moi oui, enfin, je crois… Ryo les a aimé aussi, mais…

- Mais ? Kaori fut un peu peinée

- Un ange est arrivé…

- Kaori ?

- Oh, Ryo ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui…

- Bon, moi, je vais rentrer…

- Nous aussi ?

- Oh oui ! Fit Kaori

- Et sale lâcheur, tu nous abandonne pour une sainte ni touche ! Ah, ah… Dit Amélie…

Kaori fut vraiment vexée. Elle partit sans rien dire.

- Bah, quoi, on peu plus plaisanter…

- Tes fréquentations ont changé beau Ryo… Fit Déborah

- Désolé, aller rattrapes là !

- Oui… A plus tard mon ami…

- A plus !

- Kaori, attend !

Ryo l'attrapa par le bras.

- Kaori pardon…

- On est vraiment différent… Enfin, je suis différente, de tes fréquentation, je ne bois pas, je ne suis pas vulgaire…

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, c'est parce que tu es totalement différente de ces femmes que tu me charme partenaire…

Kaori rougit, les larmes de tristesses, se transformèrent en larmes de bonheur… Les compliments de Ryo étant toujours intenses.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, le voyage fut silencieux. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder et était tout deux perdu dans leurs pensées...

Quant à Kenji et ses groupies, ils étaient rentrés dans leur repère, en effet, non loin de Shinjuku, se trouvait une petite forêt, où se trouvait cinq petites maisons. Une où résidé Kenji, une autre pour Déborah et Amélie et deux autres pour les amis de Kenji, ces potes qui au passage n'était guère plus charmant qu'Amélie, Marie et Déborah.

Marie, elle habité avec son père, Jeff Turner et sa petite sœur adoptive, Hélène. Leur maison était non loin de Shinjuku également, ils habitaient dans une petite cabane en bois au bord de la mer.

En cette fin de nuit du vingt-six mars, deux anges étaient malheureuses, la première regretter le moment de ce doux baiser avec l'homme de son cœur, qui s'était finalement terminer par un : « Bonne nuit Kaori, à demain ».

Quant à l'autre ange, nous ferons connaissance de celle-ci un peu plus tard…

Et enfin, ces deux hommes, eux dont on disait qu'ils faisaient régner terreur et froideur, en cette nuit on ignorait que leurs cœurs se questionnaient et pleurer, âme en peine, dans le silence de leur vie…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_« __La __jeunesse__ à cela de __beau__ qu'elle __peut__admirer__ sans __comprendre__ »… _ANATOLE France

Le soleil se leva doucement sur le pays accompagné d'une tendre brise du matin, annonçant la douce chaleur de l'été.

Kaori fut la première à admirer ce magnifique spectacle. Ryo dormait sûrement encore à poings fermés. Pour commencer elle prit une douche s'habilla et partit ensuite, préparer le petit déjeuner quotidien pour elle et son coéquipier. Ces matins-là Kaori les adoraient, elle avait pour elle toute seule son partenaire et pouvait s'occuper de lui comme une mère poule, malgré la tristesse qui régnait dans son cœur. En effet, même si la situation lui convenait, Kaori était une femme comme toutes les autres, recherchant la tendresse, l'amour, et bien sûr un homme, sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter. Cet homme, son cœur l'avait déjà choisi, mais les années passaient et Kaori avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre à distance son amour. Depuis le mariage de Kazue, il est vrai que Kaori et Ryo s'échangeaient quelques regards ou mots complices, mais rien de très romantique non plus…

Et ce matin, elle ne voulait pas se résigner à rester comme ça, dans cette situation des plus inconfortables. Elle monta avec entrain les escaliers se promettant de faire un geste envers Ryo mais, rien que de penser à lui celle-ci s'énerva intérieurement car, il était hors de question que cet idiot joue les imbéciles et la repousse. De son exaspération pour Ryo, elle rentra en trombe dans sa chambre.

Réveillé en sursaut par le vacarme causé par sa partenaire, Ryo tomba de son lit, tout en se demandant qu'elle mouche avait bien pu la piquer de si bon matin, pour être autant en colère.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-il la tête écrabouillé au sol

Kaori se mit à rougir, honteuse d'avoir eu une réaction aussi violente envers son partenaire.

- Ah… Euh… Excuse-moi Ryo, je crois que j'ai pensé trop fort !

- Tu devais être sacrément en colère ! Je parie que tu en avais après moi. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle tout sourire.

- Mais, non, pas du tout… Je ne pense pas toujours à toi ! S'énerva-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Dommage. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sérieux. En ce moment tu es dans toutes mes pensées…

Kaori se mit à rougir comme jamais, elle était prête à faire évoluer leur relation mais voilà que Ryo la prenait de cour. Ravis d'avoir eu le dernier mot, il laissa sa jolie coéquipière mijoter ses paroles.

- Kaori, viens manger !

- Euh, oui…

Dans une cabane abandonnée non loin de là une belle jeune fille se réveilla tout doucement, les rayons du soleil lui caressant le visage.

Elle se leva de son lit et trouva sa maison vide. Elle alluma la télé et se prépara un petit déjeuner. Soudain, elle sentit l'odeur de la cigarette et le parfum sucrée de sa grande sœur qui rentrait.

- Tiens t'es enfin debout toi !

- Bonjour Marie…

- T'es vraiment une feignante… Il est déjà dix heures du matin et tu te réveilles seulement.

- Désolée mais, j'ai travaillé tard hier soir...

- T'es rentré à huit du resto !

- Oui, mais après papa m'as donné des devoirs !

- Pfff, si tu as mis autant de temps, c'est que tu es vraiment mauvaise…

Marie et sa petite sœur adoptive, ne s'entendait pas très bien, enfin, disons que c'était plutôt Marie qui ne supportait pas sa petite sœur, elle la trouvait trop popote, trop gentille et était d'une naïveté démesurée.

Dans le fond, Hélène pensait bien que sa grande sœur devait quelque peu l'apprécier, en tout cas elle, malgré sa méchanceté, Hélène l'aimé plutôt bien et c'est ce qui devait désespérer Marie.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Hélène

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Lui dit-elle non chaland en s'allumant une cigarette.

- …

Hélène continua donc de manger, dans le silence de cette maison. Son père était pareil avec elle, froid, sans trop de sentiment et donner tout à son unique fille Marie.

Et pourtant, les deux histoires de ces jeunes filles se ressemblaient. La mère de Marie était partie dès la naissance de celle-ci, pour une raison que même son père ignorait et les parents d'Hélène l'avaient abandonné. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son père biologique et adoptif était bon amis. Mais Jeff fuyait toujours la conversation lorsqu'Hélène demandait comment étaient ses parents.

- Salut !

- Salut Pa !

- Bonjour papa ! Se réjouit Hélène

- T'es debout toi ! Eh bien, j'ai cru que tu allais rester encore ici à rien faire.

- Non, non, je compte aller faire les courses, il n'y a plus grand-chose dans le frigo.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ! Lui répondit son père.

- D'ailleurs tu prendras encore sur ta paie. Lui ordonna Marie

- Euh, mais c'est ton tour normalement…

- Ouais, mais moi mon argent m'est utile alors que toi, t'en a pas encore besoin….

- Mais, il faut que je finisse de payer les livres scolaires…

- Bah tu n'auras qu'à travailler dix fois plus alors !

- …

Hélène se tue et retenait ses larmes encore une fois, si elle pleurait la situation allait être pire. En effet, Marie voulant devenir chanteuse de rock, son père, entraineur de foot, réservait son argent à sa sœur, pour qu'elle puisse se payer des maquettes et tout ce qui va avec. Par conséquence, Jeff n'avait pas les moyens de payer l'école à Hélène et se faisait elle-même ses cours. Quelque fois, l'homme qui gérait la bibliothèque l'aidait un peu le soir, lorsqu'il la croisait en rentrant de son travail de serveuse.

- Bon, je vais prendre ma douche et je pars faire les courses…

- Ouais, fais donc ça, te rendre utile…

Hélène partit se doucher, elle se prépara et demanda avant de partir, à son père et à Marie, s'ils voulaient quelques choses de particulier.

- Ramène-nous des cigarettes et du Whisky s'te plait ! Lui ordonna son père.

- Hum… Oui… Hélène n'aimait pas rapporter ce genre de chose, cela lui coutait toujours les yeux de la tête.

Elle s'en alla donc au supermarché du coin. Hélène fit ses courses, cela lui prit une bonne heure.

- Bonjour ma jolie….

- Bonjour Lydia….

- Tu as l'air épuisée ma chérie ? Dit-elle inquiète.

- Non, non ça va, je suis jeune, je suis résistante, ne t'en fais pas… Lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Je pense que tu devrais quand même te reposer…

- Je ne peux pas, je dois m'occuper de tout à la maison mais, ne t'inquiète pas, arrivée le soir, je dors comme un bébé….

- Mouais…

Hélène paya et s'en alla.

- Attend ! Lui cria Lydia. Tiens !

- Mais, non il ne faut pas…

- Si, si, cela me fait très plaisir… Prends-les, tu adores le chocolat…

- Merci, Lydia, merci beaucoup…. Hélène avait les larmes aux yeux.

- De rien, prends soin de toi…

- Oui… Lui cria-t-elle au loin.

Hélène rentra, son père et Marie étaient partis. Elle rangea ses courses, puis fit du ménage, prépara le diner et après ces tâches, alla prendre une autre douche pour être fraiche ce soir, au boulot. Vers cinq heures, elle eue une petite faim et décida de grignoter l'une des barres chocolatée de Lydia. Soudain, Marie, rentra. Elle balança sa veste par terre, jeta ses chaussures n'importe où et s'écrasa dans le fauteuil.

- Pfff, quelle journée… Mais, qu'est-ce que tu manges toi ?

- Rien…

- C'est du chocolat ! Ah madame se paie ce luxe toute seule… Attend que papa l'apprenne ! Donne-moi ça…

- Non, c'est Lydia qui m'en a fait cadeau !

- Donne !

Marie, lui arracha des mains la barre qu'elle tenait et piqua les deux autres qui restaient.

- Quelle journée, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien dans le frigo, Ryo mange comme un ogre aussi faut dire… Kaori sourit à cette image.

Kaori était dans le garage, elle descendait les courses au fur et à mesure.

- Coucou Kaori !

- Ah, bonjour Kazue !

- On ne t'a pas vu de la journée dit moi ?

- Non, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de passer au Cat's Eyes… j'ai fait beaucoup de courses et puis, j'ai papoté avec Lydia aussi… Dit-elle gênée.

- Tu as eu raison mais, attend je vais t'aider !

- Non, non, ne te dérange pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mick est au café avec Ryo… Kazue dit ceci d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien ?

- Non, en faite je sens que quelque chose de très grave va arriver…

- Alors là tu m'inquiètes, viens on monte tout ça et tu m'explique.

- Entendu…

Kazue et Kaori rangèrent les courses et se mirent à discuter devant un bon thé à la menthe tout chaud dans le canapé.

- Tout à l'heure après mon service, j'ai décidé d'aller rejoindre Mick au café… Tout se passait bien, Ryo faisait l'imbécile comme d'habitude avec Mick… puis, sur le coup de cinq heures, Kenji est arrivé… Et là, une atmosphère très tendu s'est formée… Mick m'a demandé de partir, j'ai refusé sur le moment, j'ai refusé mais, son visage est devenu tellement sombre… Ils nous cachent quelque chose j'en suis sûr…

- Mais, quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais, pour que même Falcon demande à Mimi de les laisser tout seul… Je m'inquiète fortement.

- Mimi… Falcon lui a demandé de partir également…

- Oui…

- En effet, là tu m'inquiète…

AU CAFE

- Il en est certain ? Répondit Mick

- Oui, c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit… Et ce soir, je pars en observation…

- Je t'accompagne… Dit Ryo

- Non, il veut que j'y aille seul…

- C'est risqué tout seul et tu le sais !

- (Il sourit fièrement) Tu me sous-estime mon Ryo… T'inquiète, je récolte, juste quelques informations et après je me tire…

- L'un de nous devrait quand même te couvrir…. Rajouta Falcon

- Non, vous allez gentiment rentrer chez vous et vous vous occuperez de vos dulcinées… Je devais juste vous prévenir de la réunion de demain soir c'est tout !

- Ca tombe vraiment mal toute cette histoire ! Quand est-ce que tous ces pourris cesseront de s'en prendre à des gens innocents… S'indignât Mick

- Mais, si vous voulez mon avis, il y a quelques choses de bizarre là-dessous… Monsieur Reiji m'a paru vraiment étrange…

- Comment ça ?

- Comme si, il savait vraiment comment était l'ennemi, il connaissait le moindre détail, il répondait correctement à nos questions…. Comment sans savoir qui nous atteint, on peut connaitre son ennemi presque par cœur…

- Par cœur ? Tu y vas fort non ? Répondit Ryo

- Non… Il ne nous dit pas tout sur cette affaire et il nous mentira sur bien des points…

- Et bien, tu soupçonnes notre grand chef avec beaucoup de hargne…

- Je dis juste qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas claires… Mais, vous pourrez vous faire une opinion demain…

- Oui, c'est le mieux… Dit Ryo…

- Bon, je file ! A demain !

- Préviens-moi quand tu es rentré s'il te plait ! Lui dit Ryo se levant de son fauteuil

- Ah, ah, tu me prends pour ta femme ou quoi !

- S'il te plait ! Lui dit froidement Ryo

- D'accord…

Kenji s'en alla.

- Tu es vraiment très protecteur avec lui dit moi, qu'est-ce que c'est mignon… Se moqua Mick histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

- J'étais comme lui, il y a quelques années, j'aurai laissé ma vie filer sans rien dire ni rien demander… J'ai peur qu'il gâche sa vie, c'est tout…

- Il a l'air très solitaire c'est vrai, malgré les très jolies jeunes femmes qui l'entourent… Répondit Mick

- Apparemment, il cherche son ange lui aussi…

- Pourquoi, tu le cherche toujours toi ? Répondit Mick moqueur.

- Moi, je n'ai besoin de personne, juste milles femmes à mes pieds, me cajolant, me faisant manger… Ryo était partit dans son délire, ces deux coéquipiers, le balancèrent dehors…

- MAIS VOUS ETES FOU !

- C'est bien la massue que tu cherches, elle est à dix minutes d'ici… Lui répondit Mick taquin…

- Ah, ah, très drôle…

- Bonne soirée Falcon !

- A plus !

Falcon sentit une présence derrière lui.

- C'est bien, tu n'ais pas joué les curieuses pour une fois…

- Non, j'ai respecté… Mais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se pas…

Mimi ne put finir sa phrase, à sa grande surprise, Falcon s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa… Mimi ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant magique que son mari lui offrit…

- Ne pose pas de question s'il te plait… Je ne voudrais pas être obligé…

- Ne dit rien… J'ai compris, promet moi juste d'être prudent et de me dire, si jamais tu as besoin de moi…

- Mimi…

- Promet moi ça…

- Oui…

- Allez viens, on va diner tous les deux, je t'ai préparé un excellent repas…

Falcon rougit et suivi sa femme dans le salon…

- Tu crois que c'est grave Kaori ?

- Tu connais nos hommes, ils ne font jamais attention à eux et passent leurs temps à tout nous cacher sous prétexte que cela nous protège… Dit Kaori sur la pointe de l'ironie et de l'agacement.

Kazue rigola.

- Tu fais sûrement référence à ton Ryo !

- Ouh, la, la, il est loin de m'appartenir !

- Ca c'est le temps qui nous le dira…

- Mouais… Bon, changeons de conversation…

- Oui, qu'est-ce que Lydia a bien pu te raconter pour te monopoliser autant de temps…

- Elle est très triste, elle a une jeune cliente, qu'elle connait depuis toute jeune, qui lui fait beaucoup de peine…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… La pauvre est détestée par son père et sa grande sœur apparemment…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Elle-même ne sait pas, elle est pourtant gentille, il parait qu'elle travaille tous les soirs dans un restaurant du quartier, pour payer la nourriture et le peu d'étude qu'elle fait…

- C'est une cendrillon moderne quoi ? Et dire que ce genre de chose existe, c'est bien triste…

Lydia avait l'air affecté par cette histoire et Kaori ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une brave fille devait souffrir en ce moment.

- Bonsoir ! Dit Jeff en rentrant dans la cabane, jetant à son tour ses chaussures n'importe où.

- Bonsoir papa !

- Le diner est prêt !

- Oui…

- Ne fais pas ta lèche botte, mademoiselle se paie du chocolat pendant que nous on mange de la merde !

- Je te répète que c'est Lydia qui me les a offerts !

- Tu oses lever le ton ! Dit Marie en s'approchant violement d'Hélène, qui recula de peur.

- Vous avez fini de gueuler, c'est quoi ce bordel….

- Rien…

- Elle se paie du chocolat, pendant que nous on mange des fruits tous les soirs… Ce n'est pas serveuse que tu devrais faire mais, escorte girl, au moins tu nous rapporterais plus gros…

- D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette tenue… Continua son père. Je n'irais pas te chercher si tu te fais agresser moi !

S'en était trop pour Hélène, elle prit son sac et sa veste et s'en alla en courant.

- HEY ! Répond quand on te parle !

- Laisse Marie !

- Franchement, tu aurais dû la jeter à la mer, au lieu de la garder avec toi !

Son père ne dit rien, il réfléchissait, même s'il était dur avec elle, Jeff apprécié Hélène, d'ailleurs ces propos de tout à l'heure n'était pas tout à fait anodin. Mais, Hélène rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir à Jeff et passait son temps à la rejeter, au lieu de lui montrait l'affection qui lui manquait surement.

- Ah, la, la, notre gros nounours va se faire cuisiner par sa femme... Rigola Mick

- Tu devrais t'y attendre aussi, vu la façon dont tu as demandé à Kazue de s'en aller ! Pouffa Ryo

- TU RIGOLE MAIS JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE TA CHERIE VA TE CUISINER EGALEMENT !

- Pourquoi elle serait au courante ?

- Tu ne connais pas les femmes, Kazue a dû se réfugier chez Kaori !

- Oh, mais je vais aller la réconforter tout de suite ! Dit Ryo en courant et bavant dans tous les sens.

- TU REVES CLOPORTE OU ALORS !

- Alors, quoi ? S'impatienta Ryo

- On échange, tu console Kazue pendant que moi, je console la pure et sage Kaori, mouahahahahahahahahah….

CENT TONNES

- On peut savoir, ce que vous faites dans la rue à batifoler ! S'énervèrent Kaori et Kazue

- Ah, ma petite femme tu es là… Viens, on rentre… Dit sensuellement Mick à Kazue qui la prit par les hanches et la dirigea vers leur appartement.

- Bon, et toi, tu vas rester par terre encore longtemps…

- Mouahahahahahahahahahahahah….

CENT TONNES

- Non mais quel abruti…. Dit Kaori partant chez eux désespérées.

- « Quel imbécile, quand est-ce qu'il va se décider à avancer celui-là »… Pensa Mick, voyant la scène.

- Jamais, il ne changera jamais… Mais, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il tient énormément à elle. Répondit Kazue comme si elle avait entendu les pensées de Mick.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça darling ?

- Il n'a pas arrêté d'être agaçant toute la journée aujourd'hui, il gigoté partout, ne pouvait tenir en place, quand il est comme ça, c'est qu'il s'inquiète, on ne la pas vue de la journée Kaori, il se demandait surement, ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?

- Tu as raison… Mick sourit.

- Allez ma jolie, ne te fâche pas… Tu sais…

- Ryo ? Dit d'un ton sérieux Kaori.

- Oui…

- Promets-moi, d'être prudent, et de me dire si tu as besoin de moi… Promets moi aussi, de ne rien me cacher, de me dire la vérité et s'il devait y avoir des adieux, ne me laisse pas… Compris !

Termina de dire Kaori dans les bras de Ryo.

- Je te le jure Kaori… Lui répondit-il sérieusement.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et la regarda profondément. Le moment magique de la nuit dernière était revenue, ils se sentaient bien, l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient rassurés, protégés et pouvaient vivre et mourir ensemble. Kaori était très troublée et n'osait pas regarder Ryo. Quant à lui, il rêvait de lui voler un baiser, cependant, comme toujours, il hésitait et pourtant, le ciel seul savait, combien il en mourrait d'envie. Ryo finit par se demander, si ce n'était pas de la timidité. Il était grand et fort, et pourtant il avait une peur terrible d'embrasser la femme qui l'aimait. Il désirait tant cette femme mais, les jours comme celui-ci donner à Ryo des goûts amer de la vie. La nouvelle de Kenji le perturbait et il allait devoir redoubler encore plus de vigilance.

- Pourquoi cette inquiétude Ryo ?

- Qui moi ? Je ne suis pas inquiet ! Ah, ah !

- Tes muscles se contractent, cela veut dire que tu es anxieux ou que tu es sur le point d'attaquer !

- OUI ! C'est peut-être toi que je vais ATTAQUER ! Ryo fit la grimace et bava !

- AH NON ! Arrête ce n'est pas drôle !

Ryo se mis à lui courir derrière !

- Non Ryo arrête !

- Mouahahaha, je vais goûter ta chair fraiche !

- Quoi ! NON ! Kaori était tellement gênée par ce propos qu'elle tapa Ryo sur la tête avec une poêle.

BING !

- Aie ! Ryo tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Ryo ! Ryo ? Ca va ? Oh, pardon mais, c'est ta faute aussi, tu fais toujours l'imbécile ! Grrrrrrr, Tu m'énerves ! Fit-elle en quittant le salon

- Non mais, elle est trop cette femme, c'est moi qu'elle frappe et c'est elle qui part en colère… Kaori, de la glace, pitié…

La soirée se passa, Kaori était assez fatiguée de sa journée et décida d'aller se coucher…

- Bonne nuit Ryo !

- Bonne nuit Kaori ! A demain…

- Oui…

Ryo ferma les yeux, il était inquiet pour Kenji, il espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Puis, il se détendit en pensant à sa douce Kaori, il avait adoré la taquiner tout à l'heure et la gênée à propos de « goûter à sa chaire fraiche », même si cette taquinerie avait fini par un gros coup sur la tête. Il sourit encore plus à cette pensée. Kaori avait laissé son foulard sur le canapé, Ryo l'attrapa et s'allongea. Il huma le parfum de Kaori et fut drogué par celui-ci, il rejoignit le pays des rêves, envouté par cette délicieuse odeur de sucré que Kaori dégageait. Il s'endormit en espérant, que peut-être qu'aux pays des rêves, il oserait enfin goûter à ses lèvres.

Kenji était sur le toit d'un immeuble, à trois cent mètres de ses ennemis. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait posé un émetteur afin d'entendre leur conversation. Muni d'un fusil d'assaut, sa mission était de récolter le plus d'information que possible et à la fin de la réunion, éliminer ce groupe d'individu cinq hommes tout en noir, muni d'arme à poing.

Non loin de là, Hélène effectuait son service dans le restaurant où elle travaillait quotidiennement. Elle trouvait son patron agité ce soir.

- Monsieur, tout vas bien ?

- Oui…

- Vous avez pourtant l'air soucieux…

- Non, non, tout vas bien, je suis juste un peu déçu car je vais rater un magnifique spectacle.

Hélène se demandait bien de quoi parlait son patron. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, enfin bref, ce dit-elle, Hélène avait l'habitude, son patron était gentil mais, souvent très curieux.

- Et toi ? Tu sembles fatiguée…

- Non, non ça va… Rassurez-vous…

- Au faite, Anna m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rassurée le soir en partant d'ici !

- Et bien, je me sens suivi tous les soirs, quand je rentre… Mais, bizarrement, enfin, si l'on peut dire, je ne me sens pas en danger non plus… Disons que c'est plutôt une présence étrange…

- … « Décidemment, cette fille m'étonnera toujours… »…

- Monsieur ? Je ne vous ai pas perturbé au moins ? Avec toutes mes histoires… Rougit-elle.

- Non…

- Mademoiselle !

- Oui, j'arrive ! Excusez-moi !

Il regarda Hélène s'éloigner, quand soudain il se retourna, le spectacle avait dû déjà commencer.

- « Pauvre idiot… »

- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu se douter que j'étais là, précisément.

Kenji s'apprêtait à tirer sur ses ennemis, quand une balle lui effleura le bras. Puis, il entendit quelqu'un parler derrière lui,

- « C'est fini pour toi, Kenji Gabriell's »… .

Deux coups de feu se firent entendre, l'un avait touché le cœur d'un des deux hommes, l'autre balle, avait égratigné la hanche de l'autre. Avec difficulté Kenji se leva.

- Faut pas que je moisisse ici…

Il cria en se levant, la balle était dans son corps, elle lui faisait atrocement mal, il ne savait pas comment mais, il devait partir d'ici… Il marcha avec difficulté. Un autre homme l'attendait à la sortie de l'immeuble. Kenji sortit son arme et tua sans hésiter cet homme qui avait osé pointer son arme sur lui. Le bruit de la balle de magnum avait retentit dans tout le quartier et les lumières des appartements des alentours s'allumèrent. Un SDF, vit l'homme partir dans l'ombre des ruelles, suivi à la trace par son sang.

- Monsieur…

- Oui ?

- A demain, passer une bonne soirée…

- Merci, a demain…

Hélène s'en alla. Elle dit au revoir à tous ces collègues et partit sur le chemin du retour.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer… Hum… « Ca y est je suis suivi de nouveau. Je me demande bien pourquoi cette personne me suit tout le temps »…

La personne dans l'ombre qui suivait Hélène s'arrêta et reçu un coup de téléphone.

- Allo !

- Il s'est enfuit !

- Vous savez par où il est allé ?

- Tonio l'a aperçu se dirigeant dans les quartiers Est…

- Ca tombe bien, j'y suis… Il raccrocha

Hélène continua son chemin, elle entendit plusieurs pas se diriger vers elle, habituellement, le quartier était plutôt calme.

Elle continua son chemin, le cœur battant à vive allure. Elle avait un peu peur. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'elle rentrait seule, trainant dans les rues de Shinjuku tard le soir. Il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé malgré les horreurs que sa sœur, lui racontait sur ce quartier.

Soudain, dans l'intersection d'une rue, elle entendit des bruits bizarres, comme si quelqu'un criait ou pleurait. Puis, comme hypnotisé par ses bruits de douleurs, elle prit le chemin opposé. Elle prit la rue de droite, au lieu de continuer tout droit. L'homme qui l'a suivait s'en rendit compte et se demandait bien pourquoi elle changeait de direction.

Hélène entendait de plus en plus, ces cris de douleur. Elle s'arrêta et aperçut une ombre mais elle n'eu pas le temps de s'en approcher, car celle-ci tomba sur elle.

- Ah…

L'homme entendit Hélène crier. Elle avait du sang sur la main, elle était effrayée mais, ne perdit pas son sang froid.

- Monsieur, Monsieur, levez vous, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

L'homme en question, c'était Kenji, il avait marché dans les rues de Shinjuku, sans savoir vraiment où aller le tout était que ces ennemis perdre sa trace. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était peine perdu, Tonio l'avait rattrapé, trompé par les gouttes de sang que Kenji avait parsemé sur le sol.

- Monsieur…

Kenji était à moitié évanoui, il n'avait pas la force de se lever, il comptait juste mourir comme un vieux chien abandonné dans ces ruelles. Cependant, il fut réveillé par la voix d'Hélène. Kenji ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur les genoux de cette femme.

Il la regarda, Hélène rougit, il était très beau malgré le fait qu'il soit blessé…

- Chef, il est là !

- Où ?

L'homme vu que Kenji, son ennemi, était aux côtés d'Hélène. Kenji les virent à son tour, pour lui c'était foutu.

- Allez-vous en…

- Quoi ? Mais, non, vous êtes blessé, je vais vous aider…

- Partez, je vous dis… Kenji rejeta violement la main qu'Hélène lui tendit.

- Non, je vais vous amenez chez un médecin… Levez-vous…

- Dommage, tu n'étais pas trop mal… Tonio s'apprêta à tirer sur Kenji, quitte à tuer Hélène avec.

- Casse-toi, bordel ! Kenji vit Tonio pointé son arme sur lui et Hélène.

- Non, arrête ! L'homme l'arrêta.

- Mais, patron…

- On n'est pas là pour tuer des innocents, on l'aura plus tard, viens on se casse !

- Mais ?

- Vite… Dit l'homme d'un regard sombre.

L'homme eu des remords de laisser Hélène toute seule avec cet homme mais, il n'eut guère le choix.

- Monsieur, levez-vous, je vais vous emmener chez un médecin…

- Mais casse toi gamine, barre toi !

Hélène se mis à pleurer, les larmes tombèrent sur les mains de Kenji. Elle était triste de voir que cet homme aller peut-être mourir de ses blessures et refusait catégoriquement son aide. Kenji fut surpris de voir cette jeune fille pleurer à cause de lui, il ne la trouvait pas normal mais, étrangement, cela lui fit quelque chose.

- Aie… Kenji s'évanouie dans la douleur, ayant pour derrière image, les larmes de cette jeune fille.

- Monsieur, dite moi au moins où vous vivez ! Je vous ramène chez vous, comme ça je pourrai vous soigner… Monsieur ? Monsieur ? NON !

Hélène, pleura. Kenji ne répondait plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** « Une fâcheuse rencontre a plus d'éloquence que tous les avertissements du monde» _**Alexandre Ostrovski.**_

La pluie avait commencé à tomber depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes et Hélène restait là, par terre, à pleurer de désespoir. Cet homme ne répondait plus à ses appels, elle ne savait même pas son nom, ni où il vivait. Elle avait froid, elle avait peur, elle était complément perdue et ne savait quoi faire.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner cet homme ici, il allait peut-être mourir, son sang ne cessait de couler.

Non loin de là le SDF de tout à l'heure les observait de loin.

- Allez casse toi petite, Kenji va crever, si ça continue… Mais, casse-toi… Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Comme un murmure à l'oreille, Hélène eue une idée. Elle fouilla dans la veste du jeune homme, en espérant y trouver ses papiers et ainsi son adresse. Elle trouva son porte feuille mais, celui-ci était vide de toute information. Juste de l'argent et des préservatifs. Elle décida de continuer à fouiller mais, rien d'autre dans sa veste. Hélène recommença à pleurer, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Brusquement elle eue une autre idée, la dernière, ces poches de pantalon.

Hélène se hâta de fouiller les poches du jeune homme. Elle rougit même mais, il fallait bien passer par là. Elle chercha mais, ne trouva rien d'exceptionnelle, sauf une photo. Kenji était devant sa maison, avec son fils. Par chance, Hélène reconnu l'endroit, grâce à la forêt qui se trouvait sur la photo.

- Il habite dans ces maisons abandonnées ? Hélène regarda Kenji.

Plus une seconde à perdre, Hélène garda la photo sur elle et souleva de toutes ses forces le jeune homme. Le SDF fut très surpris de l'insistance et de la ténacité de la jeune fille.

Hélène eue beaucoup de mal à le transporter sur le chemin, l'endroit où vivait Kenji n'était pourtant pas loin mais, elle mit plus de trente minutes à arriver, à cause des nombreuses pauses qu'elle du faire.

Elle regarda la photo est vit que la maison du milieu était apparemment la sienne. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, évidemment celle-ci était fermée. Elle fouilla Kenji est trouva sa clef. Hélène ouvrit, l'allongea sur son lit et referma la porte à clé.

Puis, naturellement, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie et malgré son jeune âge, instinctivement Hélène fit les premiers soins à Kenji. Elle le déshabilla, oubliant toute timidité, fit chauffer de l'eau, chercha chez lui des pansements et une serviette.

Le SDF qui l'avait suivi, la regarda par la fenêtre et fut encore plus étonné du comportement de cette jeune fille.

Hélène arriva au plus délicat, il fallait enlever la balle que Kenji avait dans le corps et c'est à ce moment là qu'il reprit connaissance.

- Hum…

Kenji avait un peu de mal à respirer, il était comme drogué. Hélène vit qu'il avait les yeux à moitié ouvert. Il fut très étonné de sa présence et surtout de se retrouver chez lui. Il vit, tant bien que mal, qu'Hélène allait lui enlevé cette balle.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas le tuer ! Se dit le SDF.

Hélène attrapa un ciseau, le stérilisa grâce à l'eau chaude. Elle attrapa la serviette et prépara déjà sous le coude, du fil et une aiguille.

- Qu'est-ce que… Dégagez…

- Attention, cela va vous faire mal…

- Cassez-vous de chez moi…

Hélène retira d'un coup sec la balle. Kenji hurla de plein poumon. Par réflexe et pour éviter que celui-ci ne s'étouffe, la jeune femme mis la main dans sa bouche, afin de se saisir de sa langue. Malgré ces dents qui pénétraient sa peau, celle-ci ne dis rien. Ne supportant plus la douleur, Kenji ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Inquiète, elle ne cessa pas ses soins pour autant. Elle colla rapidement une serviette contre la plaie de Kenji pour éviter une hémorragie. Une fois qu'elle constata que le sang coulait de moins en moins, elle la désinfecta avant de la recoudre.

Hélène se mit à pleurer après tout ça. Elle était choquée et très fatiguée. A son tour, elle ferma les yeux sur le torse de Kenji. Le SDF partit en souriant.

- Il est hors de danger…

Kaori se leva, comme à son habitude, elle descendit dans le salon préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ryo qui dormait paisiblement dans le canapé. Sa respiration était lente et calme et pour une fois, il ne ronflait pas.

En s'approchant de lui, elle se mit à rougir en voyant dans ses mains, son écharpe. Ryo avait l'air d'un petit enfant de huit ans qui dormait sur la jupe de sa mère.

- « Il est vraiment adorable ». Kaori lui mit une couverture, pendant qu'elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner. C'est le cœur brisé qu'elle décida d'aller le réveiller une fois celui terminé.

- Ryo... Ryo réveille toi…

- … Ryo râla.

- Ryo, le petit déjeuner est prêt…

- … Non…

Kaori rigola.

- Allez Ryo !

- Rho mais, j'ai dit non…

Ryo attrapa Kaori par le bras et la fit tomber sur lui.

- Ryo, Ryo mais, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend… Kaori était très gênée.

- … Dors un peu avec moi, il est encore tôt…

- Mais, Ryo…

- Kaori, profite…

- Ni… Celui-ci s'était déjà rendormit.

Kaori était toute rouge et n'osait plus bouger. Elle regarda Ryo, celui-ci dormait très profondément, il semblait serein et détendu. Ses muscles étaient décontractés, sa respiration lente et paisible. Rien ne pouvait le réveiller.

Kaori ne su que faire, elle était trop troublée pour pouvoir s'endormir, alors dans un élan de grande tendresse, elle sourit et caressa timidement ses cheveux et sa joue. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à vive allure. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment qu'elle espérait que celui-ci dure pour l'éternité.

Hélène se réveilla et constata qu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit auprès de ce jeune homme. Rougissante face à ce constat, elle se permit de le détailler et ne put s'empêcher de trouver cet inconnu très séduisant avec un corps parfait et un visage qui dégageait un instinct de sécurité et une très grande virilité. Redessinant les traits de son visage, elle constata que cet homme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt six ou vingt sept ans. Elle se sentait bien auprès de lui, jamais elle n'avait aussi bien dormis. Il émanait de lui de la chaleur et du bien être. Se sentant en sécurité, elle se laissa finalement envahir par le sommeil, qui l'emporta au pays des songes.

Une heure plus tard, Kenji se réveilla, une douleur atroce à sa hanche et la tête aussi grosse qu'un melon. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et après quelques efforts, il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

Il reconnu la jeune fille d'hier soir. Il se rappela alors, que celle-ci l'avait ramené ici et l'avait soigné. Kenji d'habitude, sombre et plutôt « je-m'en-foutiste » ressentit un sentiment inhabituel. Sa présence le troublait quelque peu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait et restait auprès de lui à le surveiller. Il fut presque touché par cette attention. Kenji l'observait étrangement, il ne savait pourquoi mais, la présence d'Hélène l'oppressait, Il ressentait un sentiment de bien être et cela lui fit très peur. De son air presque chaleureux, les traits de son visage se durcir et une colère se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Au moment où il voulut la rejeter brusquement, la douleur à sa hanche se fit entendre.

- Aie…

Hélène se réveilla en sursaut, face au hurlement du blessé.

- Hum…

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Fous le camp de chez moi !

La jeune femme était surprise du comportement de celui-ci.

- Mais…

- Dégage je t'ai dit, vas t'en !

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide ? Dit-elle, en lui touchant le bras. A cet instant, un frisson électrisa nos deux jeunes gens. Affolé, Kenji accentua son rejet.

- Mais casse-toi bordel ! Lui dit-il en la repoussant avec force.

Attristée par ce rejet, Hélène, les larmes aux yeux, quitta cet endroit, le cœur peiné.

- Désolé pour le dérangement…

Sans remords, ni regret, Kenji se leva tant bien que mal de son lit et alla se préparer un bon café. C'est à ce moment très précis qu'Amélie rentra en furie chez lui.

- Qui c'était celle là ?

- Putain Amélie, crie pas comme ça !

- Oh, désolé, tu as dû tellement t'éclater hier au pieu que tu en es sourd ce matin !

- Premièrement… c'est con ce que tu viens de dire et deuxièmement… j'ai pas couché avec cette gamine !

- Gamine ? Cette fille a mon âge idiot ! Ne me prend pas pour une conne en plus !

- Mais… Aie… Kenji se frotta la hanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai été en mission hier soir et je me suis pris une balle perdue, ça te vas ?

- Mon pauvre chéri, tu dois avoir très mal…

- Ouais… Dit-il désespérer par les propos de son amie.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette fille…

- Elle m'a trouvé et soigné c'est tout !

- Hum ? Toi tu t'es laissé toucher par une sale gamine mal défraichit ?

- J'avais une balle dans la hanche, je n'avais pas tellement le choix tu vois !

- Je suis vraiment vilaine avec toi… Tu dois avoir affreusement mal en plus, si je te réconfortais comme je sais si bien le faire…

Amélie embrassa très sensuellement Kenji. Elle déboutonna son chemisier, ôta son soutien-gorge et se colla, peau contre peau, sur le torse de Kenji. Celui-ci très excité par le comportement d'Amélie se laissa aller. Il en profita pour oublier les sensations inconnues vécues un peu plus tôt avec cette fille. Pendant que Kenji se payer du bon temps afin de se délaisser de ses émotions, Hélène rentra chez elle où son père l'attendait de pied ferme.

- C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres idiote ! Cri-t-il, en la giflant.

- Désolée… Hélène pleura de douleur.

- Espèce de sale mioche, qu'est ce que tu as foutu dehors toute la nuit ?!

- J'ai fini de travailler tard … J'ai dormi là bas…

- Menteuse ! Il lui assomma une seconde gifle sur la même joue. J'ai appelé ta collègue et elle m'a dit que tu étais partie ! Répond ! T'as foutu quoi ?

- Rien… Rien…

- Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot ! Hurla-t-il, en la giflant une troisième fois.

Hélène était très malheureuse. Non seulement elle fut rejetée par l'homme dont elle avait sauvé la vie mais en plus, son père était noir de colère. Cette scène n'échappa pas à Marie, qui, tapissait dans un coin, jubilait de plaisir.

- Tu vas me répondre sale gosse !

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée et avait passé une heure dehors à camoufler le sang que Kenji avait laissé sur elle, afin que son père ne se doute de rien. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet homme, à cette sensation de bien être. Affaiblie par tout ce stress, la colère l'emporta.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire d'abord ? Hurla-t-elle, en pleurant tout son chagrin accumulé jusqu'à présent. Tu ne te soucies jamais de moi, tu ne me considères même pas comme ta vraie fille, alors que je rentre tard ou pas, QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS A FOUTRE ?

Jeff très vexé, la gifla une nouvelle fois avant de lui demander, illico presto de filer dans sa chambre et de n'en ressortir que pour se doucher, ou pour aller travailler le soir.

Hélène s'exécuta. A ce moment impossible de savoir, si Jeff avait été touché par les propos de la jeune fille ou s'il lui en voulait vraiment.

Hélène s'écroula dans son lit, elle pleura encore et encore, elle resta inconsolable.

Kaori ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira, elle se sentait très bien, elle avait passé une très bonne nuit.

- Nuit ? Mais, quelle heure est-il ? S'écria-t-elle affolée.

- Onze heures et demie ! Répondit jovialement Ryo amenant un plateau style « petit déjeuner », sur la table base.

- Mais, qu'est-ce …?

- Alors ma belle… La coupa-t-il, en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres de Kaori. ON A BIEN DORMI DANS LES BRAS DE SON RYO ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace affreuse.

CENT TONNES !

- Pourquoi tu fais toujours l'abruti comme ça ?! Dit-elle énervée.

- Désolé… J'essaie de me calmer…

- Hum ?

- Kenji est parti en mission hier soir, il devait m'appeler une fois rentré et j'attends toujours…

- Je comprends… Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement oublié, tu sais une fois rentrer, il était sûrement fatigué et il s'est endormit…

- Sans doute… Bon mangeons avant que cela ne refroidissent...

- Oui… Mais Kaori voyait bien que Ryo était inquiet pour son ami.

- Ryo ? Je me trompe ou tu apprécie beaucoup Kenji…

- Hum… Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un très bon ami… Je me fais du souci pour lui… Il me rappelle moi, il y a quelques années, sauf que son passé est encore plus noir que le mien…

- C'est vrai qu'il à l'air détaché de tout…

- Oui… Je crois que la seule personne qu'il aime vraiment est son fils mais, il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui…

- Pourtant il a toutes ces femmes autour de lui… Il est avec Déborah non ?

- Non, c'est juste la mère de son enfant, Quentin n'était pas désiré par Kenji, Déborah lui a annoncé qu'il était papa quelques mois avant l'accouchement…

- Ce n'est pas très correct de sa part…

- Non… Elle l'a mise au monde juste pour garder Kenji…

- Et pourtant, ces filles ont vraiment l'air de tenir à lui…

- Peut-être mais, ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est un ange… Comme toi…

Kaori recracha son café, abasourdie par les propos de son partenaire.

- Kaori… Lui dit-il, tout en la fixant des yeux. Je te remercie d'être restée auprès de moi… Malgré tout, mon passé, mon comportement envers toi, la vie un peu misérable que je t'offre… Merci…

- Ryo, qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup !?

- Hum ? Répliqua-t-il surpris par la réponse de Kaori… Quoi ? Mais ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu me dis tout ça parce que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore… Je ne veux pas que tu attends le bon moment pour me dire tout ça… Tu n'as pas à le faire d'ailleurs, je sais toutes ses choses…

Kaori répondit avec assurance à son partenaire et sans rougir. Elle le connaissait par cœur son Ryo, dès que la situation tournait au vinaigre, il lui déballait tout un tas de compliments et de remerciements mais, aujourd'hui, Kaori voulait du concret. Elle refusait tout simplement d'attendre que celui ci se décide enfin à lui déclarer sa flamme. Après tout, elle aussi pouvait le séduire et faire avancer sa relation avec Ryo.

Se son côté, le nettoyeur pensait que cette femme était unique et formidable. Sa réponse l'avait ébahit, décidemment il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il se savait lâche, mais c'était dû à son métier de nettoyeur. Même si il se contentait de se montrer plus gentil avec elle, il avait du mal à dévoiler ses sentiments. Il lui était difficile de lui expliquer son comportement des derniers jours…

- Kaori…

- Oui ?

- Tu… Tu…

Le téléphone résonna, brisant l'instant magique. Ryo souffla de rage et décrocha le combiné à contre cœur.

- Allo !

- Ou là, j'entends à ta voix que je te dérange non ?

- Mick ?

- Je voulais te prévenir que la réunion de ce soir aura lieu plutôt, à six heures…

- Ok, ça marche !

- Le bonjour à la belle Kaori…

- C'est ça !

- Tu….

Ryo raccrocha.

- C'était qui ?

- Mick !

- Que te voulait-il ?

- Me voir ce soir à six heures, ne t'en fais pas je serai revenu pour le diner…

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Kaori sérieusement.

Ryo avait compris la leçon, il décida de tout lui dire. Il ne voulait plus rien cacher à son ange, après tout, elle était sa partenaire mais il espérait bientôt être un couple à part entière et refusait d'avoir des secrets envers elle.

- Viens, approche.

Ryo et Kaori s'assirent à la table du salon.

- Kenji a repéré un gang ennemi, ils viennent de Chine. Ceux ne sont pas de simple petit bandits des quartiers, mais plutôt des trafiquant d'armes, de femmes et autre magouille encore plus immorale. Ils sont malins, ils viennent toujours par petit groupe, histoire de ne pas trop se faire remarquer…

- Je vois…

- Avec le groupe que tu as rencontré avant-hier soir, nous voulions mettre un plan à exécution afin, de décimer cette bande…

- Je t'accompagne !

- Non !

- Ryo…

- Cette fois-ci c'est plus sérieux…

- Des hommes sérieux on en a affronté plus d'une fois ensemble je te signale…

- Oui mais, là le contexte est très différents, même Mimi n'est pas au courante… S'il te plait ne te mêle pas à ça !

- Dans ce cas, qu'elle est l'intérêt que tu me raconte tout ? Dit-elle froissée, frappant ses mains sur la table en colère.

- Dans l'intérêt simple que tu es ma partenaire et que je t'informe des dernières nouvelles, c'est tout ! Dit-il en se levant à son tour, un peu sur les nerfs lui aussi.

- Je ne vois pas comment t'aider, en étant simplement informer de ce que tu comptes faire avec ta bande d'ami !

- Je savais que j'aurai mieux fait de ne rien te dire !

- Je cherche simplement à t'aider mais, tu me laisse toujours au dernier plan !

- Kaori cette fois-ci c'est un non catégorique !

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment veux-tu être utile au combat si tu ne sais même pas tirer profits des informations que je viens de te donner !

Kaori le gifla. En gros il doutait de ses compétences. Il devait penser qu'elle serait vraiment inutile dans cette mission.

- Ce soir quand tu rentreras, ton plat sera dans le frigo, tu n'auras qu'à le faire réchauffer…. Dit-elle se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

- Kaori…. Kaori…

- Non, cette fois ci s'en est trop…

- Kaori mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensé, excuse-moi…

- Non, fuis, va rejoindre tes amis, tu n'es bon qu'à faire ça de toute façon !

Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant qu'elle s'enferme dans la cuisine, la porte fermée à clef.

La tension était à son comble, comme toujours, Ryo voulait en venir quelque part, là où Kaori ne connaissait pas le chemin. Il fallait toujours que cela se termine ainsi. Il voulait juste la protéger. Kaori voulait lui faire comprendre que peu importe le danger, l'importance c'est qu'ils soient tous les deux mais, elle non plus n'arrivait jamais à le dire réellement.

La discussion finissait toujours ainsi, sauf que là, la colère avait pris le dessus. Ces derniers temps, Ryo et Kaori ne se comprenaient plus vraiment, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. En réalité, ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose : dévoiler leurs sentiments respectifs mais, vraisemblablement se dire « je t'aime », était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ryo quitta l'appartement toute la journée. Kaori elle, lisait dans sa chambre, fit le ménage, le repassage ainsi que d'autres tâches ménagère.

Falcon et Mimi s'étonnèrent de ne point voir leurs amis aujourd'hui et espéraient qu'il n'y avait pas de souci.

La journée fut longue pour nos deux amis, et une fois le soir arrivé, Kaori prépara le diner et quant à Ryo, il rejoignit ses camarades au même endroit que l'autre jour.

- Salut Ryo ! Dit Mick et Paul un ami, Falcon lui ne dit rien

- Salut les gars ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Kenji ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas il va bien, un ange a pris soin de lui !

- … Hum ?

- Salut les mecs !

- Ah ! Tu es vivant toi ?

- Bah oui pourquoi ?…

- Enfin à moitié, il s'est pris une balle dans la hanche… Ajouta Paul

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Kenji

- Je t'ai vu hier, fuir contre la bande de Dieter !

- Dieter ! Ce n'est pas possible, il est vivant lui ? S'étonna Ryo

- Ouais et c'est lui qui a organisé le bal d'hier !

- C'n'est pas possible !

- Si c'est possible, il suffit de changer de camps !

- Tu es sur Kenji, que c'était Dieter ?

- …

- Kenji !

- Quoi ?

- Ouah, Kenji dans ses pensées, c'est rare ! Dit Ryo ironiquement.

- La ferme, je réfléchissais c'est tout !

- Bon et la réponse à ma question c'est pour quand ?

- …

Mais Kenji ne répondit toujours pas à Ryo. Il était dans ses pensées, il songeait étrangement à cette fille. Cela l'agaçait car lorsqu'il pensait à elle, il se sentait bizarre, comme un sentiment de bien-être, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormis qu'hier soir, se sentant en sécurité… Ce sentiment l'agaçait pour lui s'était une grande faiblesse, il ne voulait s'attacher à personne. Trop déçu par le passé, pour donner sa confiance à quelqu'un et surtout sa vie.

- Il est étrange Kenji aujourd'hui, tu ne trouve pas ? Demanda Paul à Ryo

- Moi je crois au contraire qu'il va très bien !

Marie et les deux autres filles frissonnaient aux paroles de Ryo, Amélie n'avait pas cru Kenji ce matin et son comportement en disait long et cela agaçait nos trois nettoyeuses car aucune d'entre elles n'avaient réussi à faire fondre le cœur de cet homme et par ailleurs, elles pensaient toutes trois que c'était mission impossible mais ne savait-on jamais.

- Je pense qu'on nous met sur une fausse piste ! Dit Falcon qui discutait avec ces deux acolytes.

- Tu crois ?

- On parle sans savoir ce que son chef a à dire !

Un homme rentra, le silence se fit dans la pièce et chacun devint très attentif à ses paroles.

Le téléphone sonna chez Kaori.

- Allo !

- Oui Kaori, c'est Mimi ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va et toi ?

- Oui, j'ai été surprise de ne pas te voir aujourd'hui !

- J'avais beaucoup de chose à faire c'est tout… Le ménage, repassage… Tu sais ce que c'est…

- Oui… Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mimi, je passerais demain, sans faute…

- Bien, bonne soirée alors…

- Merci, toi de même… Au revoir…

- Au revoir…

Kaori raccrocha, elle était désolée de son comportement un peu direct et court avec son amie mais, elle n'avait pas le cœur à se confier.

Hélène était restée toute la journée allongée dans son lit, elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée, récupérant de sa soirée d'hier et à son réveil, sa première pensée, fut pour cet homme. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y songer et se surprenait à rougir dès qu'elle le visionnait. Il était beau, grand, fort, avait une allure d'homme, sûr de lui, Hélène était complètement sous le charme. Ces douces pensées s'assombrirent, peut-être ne le verrai t'elle plus jamais, et même s'ils se croisaient, s'intéresserait-il à elle ? Ils avaient aux moins une dizaine d'années de différence et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié sa compagnie, ni même son aide. Cependant, c'était presque incontrôlable, elle aimerait le retrouver et apprendre à le connaitre. Elle souffla de désespoir, se disant qu'elle rêvait surement.

Hélène vit l'heure avancer. Elle parti prendre sa douche et alla se changer afin de partir au travail. Elle se coiffa et pour une fois se maquilla légèrement, on ne savait jamais, si elle recroissait cette homme, elle se devait d'être présentable. Hélène mit ses vêtements au sale.

-J'espère que le sang va partir ! Se dit-elle en mettant ses habits dans la machine à laver.

Elle détourna le regard et vit que quelque chose était tombée de son pantalon. Elle ramassa le bout de papier et rougit.

- Il est vraiment beau… La jeune femme mit la photo dans son pantalon et fila au restaurant.

Son père ne dit rien en la voyant filer et Marie se contenta de grimacer.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Dit jovialement Hélène.

- Salut, alors comment… Oh ! Mais, Hélène tu as vu ?

- Quoi ?

- Ta joue ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Hum c'est rien… Je me suis fais ça en tombant…

- Bah voyons allez viens… Je parie que tu n'as rien mis dessus…

- Hum…

- Et voila, c'est normal que tu es la joue enflée, ca doit te faire mal…

- Mais, non !

Et pourtant Hélène grimaça, au contact de la pommade que lui appliqua Anna.

- Je te remercie Anna, tu es vraiment gentille avec moi ! Dit-elle gênée.

- Je t'en pris, tu sais que je t'adore et que nous sommes amies !

- Oui…

- C'est ton père qui t'a fais ça ? Ou Marie ?

- Oui mais, il avait de bonne raison…

- Allons bon !

- Non, je te jure que cette fois-ci, c'est entièrement de ma faute… Seulement, je ne peux rien te raconter…

Anna eu de la peine, son amie avait des problèmes et elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas lui en toucher deux ou trois mots, elle fut déçue mais, connaissant l'entourage d'Hélène, raconter ce qui s'est passé, risquerait d'aggraver la situation.

- Bon, c'est fini…

- Je te remercie Anna…

- Fais bien attention s'il te plait !

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une fille forte ! Dit Hélène montrant ses muscles, ce qui amusa Anna. Dans son coin, son patron souriait aussi à cette vision et décida d'aller la voir.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, si vous vous sentez fatigué !

- Non, merci, c'est très gentil mais, je suis beaucoup mieux ici que chez moi… Hum ?

Son patron caressa d'une main douce et délicate la joue d'Hélène. Curieusement, elle ne rougit pas à ce geste. Elle était surprise mais, la douceur de ce geste, faisait penser aux caresses que donne un parent à son enfant.

- Anna a strictement raison, vous devriez faire plus attention, surtout en ce qui concerne votre entourage…

- Hum ?

Le patron d'Hélène s'en alla.

Serge était son patron depuis à peine deux mois, et une étrange liaison s'était tissée entre eux mais, pas malsaine. Hélène ressentait beaucoup de tendresse de la part de cet homme. Est-ce peut-être à cause de son tragique passé, même si Hélène en ignorait totalement les détails. Elle sourit, elle l'appréciait beaucoup et malgré le fait que lui aussi soit souvent distant et mystérieux, elle était persuadé que Serge était un homme bien.

Il avait environ une quarantaine d'années, il était grand et brun. Elle ignorait la couleur de ses yeux, Serge portait sans arrêt une paire de lunette noire. Il était toujours vêtu d'un costume chic de couleur noir également. Par ailleurs, Hélène ne trouvait pas sa tenue appropriée pour l'endroit. Les clients de Serge étaient toujours des étranges hommes, toujours en groupe et ne voyait pratiquement pas de femmes, ils avaient tous l'air d'ancien combattant ou de vieux routier désorientés.

Cependant, Hélène ne se posait pas de question, elle se sentait bien dans cet endroit et elle ne percevait jamais le danger, contrairement aux rumeurs que l'on octroyait sur ce quartier nommer : Shinjuku.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Cria Marie, présente à cette réunion de nettoyeur.

- C'est de source sur !

- Qu'elle source ? Demanda-t-elle, énervée.

- Bon d'accord, on n'a pas toujours été allié avec les Sho'Kiru (*) mais, c'est impossible qu'en réalité ils soient le gang chinois Ten'Shi Koo(*) ! Approfondit Mick

- Je sais que cela vous parez étrange même curieux et complètement impossible mais, mes hommes m'ont certifié les avoir aperçu. De plus, lors de la mission confié à Kenji, il assure avoir vue Dieter. Répondit leur chef.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes tous affolés par la nouvelle… Dit Déborah s'allumant une cigarette. Ce gang n'as jamais été notre allié, ils ne nous ont jamais aidé, d'autre part, d'étranges rumeurs circulent sur les Sho'Kiru, sur leur méthode, leur stratégie, personne ne sait qui est le chef de ce gang, ni même qui en fait partit…

- Je suis assez d'accord, la nouvelle ne change rien à nos convictions, ce gang doit disparaitre, c'est tout. Dit subitement Kenji

- Je vois que vous êtes rancunier mon cher Kenji !

- Remarques tu ne seras pas reparti sans rien ! Ricana Paul

Personne ne comprit vraiment la blague ironique de Paul, sauf Kenji qui commença à réfléchir mais, celui-ci l'envoya balader.

- Bon, la réunion est terminée, je dois m'en aller ! Bonsoir !

Leur chef s'en alla.

- C'est quoi que tu as récolté ? Demanda Déborah

- Figure-toi ma chère Déborah, que Kenji à récolter une sale gamine toute pouilleuse !

- Une sale gamine toute pouilleuse ?

- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle te raconte !

- Pourquoi tu caches quelque chose peut-être !

- Ouh, la, les girls, rangés vos griffes de chat ! C'est quoi le délire ! Intervient Marie

- C'est rien je vous dis, foutez moi la paix ! Kenji s'en alla, Ryo et Mick l'accompagna le long de la route ainsi que Marie. Déborah et Amélie restèrent avec le groupe.

- Alors petit Paul raconte nous tout ! Dit Marie

- Petit Paul n'as rien à raconter ! Sinon je le butte !

- Ah, ah, tu dis ça mais, tu n'en feras rien !

- Tu paris ! Kenji pointa son flingue sur Paul !

- Arrête ! Lui dit calmement Ryo. Et laisse petit Paul s'exprimer ! Ryo était très intéressé par la révélation de Paul, ainsi il pourrait se moquer de son ami.

- Kenji a était sauvé par une gonzesse !

Marie stupéfaite s'étouffa avec sa fumer de cigarette, quant à Ryo et Mick, ils étaient abasourdis.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus ! Demanda Mick intrigué par cet aveu

- Paul la ferme !

- Ouais c'est une fille qui passait par là qui lui a sauvé la vie, sans elle, il ne serait pas là maintenant !

- Une fille ? Marie s'intéressa à Paul et elle craignait d'entendre plus de détail sur cette fille.

- Ouais, une jeune fille en plus, je pense qu'elle avait entre seize et dix neuf ans !

- Hum ca fait une sacrée marge Paul ! Dit avec ironie Mick

- Ouais mais, je sais plus trop !

- Tu sais qui était cette fille ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- Elle était comment ? Demanda Marie, l'âge de la jeune fille ne correspondait pas à ses attentes, mais…

- Petite, brune je crois, elle avait une queue de cheval, elle était habillé en costume du soir !

- En costume du soir ? Dit Ryo. C'est-à-dire ? C'était une ?

- Mais non abruti, elle portait un uniforme de serveuse ! Dit-il à Paul

- Ah… Tu as eu le temps d'observait ce détail quand même… Dit Ryo persistant sur sa moquerie.

Marie s'arrêta, des détails coordonnées avec Hélène, le fait qu'elle n'était pas rentré de la nuit et qu'elle avait senti une odeur étrange émanent d'elle. Elle était furieuse, Hélène avait rencontré son Kenji, l'avait touché et sauvé la vie. De plus, Kenji semblait troubler par cette rencontre, elle le trouvait étrange aujourd'hui, il était dans la lune, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Marie, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Je me tire, cette histoire est ridicule, tu avais du trop boire mon pauvre Paul ! Marie s'en alla.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- A mon avis elle est jalouse ! Dit Mick

- Kenji ?

- Oui !

- Tu as remercié cette jeune fille au moins ? Demanda Ryo

- Ah, ah, tu parles, il lui a demandé de se caser plusieurs fois, tu le connais !

- Tu sembles perturbé pourtant, je te trouve bien songeur aujourd'hui, tu es plutôt calme !

- Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi !

Hélène sortit du restaurant sa journée était enfin terminé.

- Au revoir Monsieur, bonne nuit et a demain !

- Bonsoir !

L'un de ses collègues, Karl, l'accompagna sur le chemin du retour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça !

Hélène regardait la photo de Kenji, elle rougit, elle espérait de tout cœur le revoir ce soir. Peut-être serait-il dans les environs.

- Rien !

- C'est la photo du patron, ah, ah !

- Mais, non ça ne va pas !

- Pourtant, on dirait que c'est le coup de foudre ! Dit Karl en Ricanant.

- N'importe quoi !

- Je me disais bien aussi, qu'une simple gamine de seize ans ne pouvait pas être rentrée ici seulement par pitié !

Hélène le gifla.

- Non mais, pour qui tu te prends, je t'interdit de dire du mal de lui encore moins de m'insulter ainsi. Je ne suis pas une garce !

- Si tu en es une… D'ailleurs…

Karl coinça Hélène contre un mur. Elle avait peur, elle se sentait seule ce soir, et la personne qui d'ordinaire, la suivait n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas ressenti sa présence.

- Remarque je le comprends ce vieux pervers… Tu es plutôt bien foutue pour ton âge, on ne dirait même pas que tu joues encore dans le bac à sable….

- Fiche moi la paix !

Mais Karl l'a maintenait fermement.

- Aie ! Mais laisse-moi !

- Vous avez entendu, on aurait dit le cri d'une femme ! Dit Mick

- Ah, ah, tu les repaires de loin toi hein ! Dit Paul

- Non il a raison, une femme vient de crier ! Confirma Ryo

- Ce quartier n'est pas sur la nuit !

- Je crois que le son venait de part là ! Dit Mick

Kenji eu un drôle de sentiment. Le même qui l'avait rongé toute la journée.

- Mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

- Sois pas timide, je serai vraiment ravi d'être le premier que tu embrasses et plus si affinité…

Karl voulait forcer Hélène à l'embrasser et d'autre chose si possible mais, celle-ci avait très peur et n'en avait pas du tout envie. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle avait peur et Karl la serrer de plus en plus fort.

- Non ! Arrête, tu me dégoûte sale pervers !

- Moi pervers, attend gamine je vais t'apprendre ! Il voulu lui donner une gifle.

Kenji et ses amis arrivèrent sur le lieu, ils virent que cet homme voulait gifler cette pauvre fille. Cette scène choqua Kenji, des souvenirs se glissèrent dans sa tête et sans que les autres et le temps de réagir Kenji fonça sur cette homme avec son arme.

- Kenji !

Karl fut coupé dans son élan, sentant derrière sa tête quelque chose de froid et de dur.

- Quoi ?

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça…

- Laisse-moi-toi ! Pour qui tu te prend !

- Je l'écouterais si j'étais à ta place, mon ami ne plaisante jamais quand il à une arme à la main.

- C'est une fausse !

Kenji tira en l'air !

- Alors, convaincu !

Hélène cria de peur par le bruit de l'intonation de l'arme, craignant qu'il n'est tiré sur Karl. Mick la pris dans ses bras et l'éloigna.

- Ah ! Karl cria de peur et ce froussard s'en alla à toute enjambé.

- Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ! Demanda Mick l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, merci…

- Mais, je vous connais vous !

- … Hélène quant à elle, ne voyait pas du tout qui ce monsieur pouvait être.

Kenji regarda la fille que soi-disant Paul connaissait, c'est là qu'il reconnu la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé même sauvé la nuit dernière. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Kenji fut troublé et il ressentit un sentiment de gêne.

- Ce connard vous a sacrement amoché ! Dit Paul à la vue du gros bleu qu'avait Hélène sur sa joue.

- Quel gros nul, s'en prendre à une femme, les hommes sont de en plus malhonnête… Dit Mick d'un ton de justicier

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fais ça !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, hum, ce n'est rien…

Hélène se retourna afin de remercier le jeune homme qui était intervenu. A la vue de celui-ci elle fondit en reconnaissant le jeune homme qu'elle avait sauvé. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs et il lui avait sauvé la vie à son tour.

- Hum, c'est qui ? Demanda Ryo intriguer à Paul.

- C'est la fille qui lui a sauvé la vie, la nuit dernière… Dit-il chuchotant à l'oreille de Ryo afin que Kenji ne l'entende pas de peur de se faire abattre sec.

- Merci… Dit-elle timidement.

- Bon on se tire ! Dit-il à ses collègues en ignorant totalement Hélène.

Hélène était triste, décidemment cet homme l'ignorait complètement et ne comprenait pas sa réaction, même si cet homme était solitaire et froid, elle pensait au moins qu'il l'aurait remercié, c'est tout.

- Hum Kenji, cette fille t'a quand même sauvé la vie… Tu pourrais la remercier… Dit Mick

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, j'aurai préféré crever !

Hélène se mis à pleurer, elle était profondément choqué de la réaction de celui-ci.

- Pardon, je voulais juste savoir… si vous alliez bien… Essaya d'articuler Hélène, noyé dans ses larmes.

- Bon, vous faite quoi ? Kenji avança le pas.

Déçue, elle s'en alla en courant, en pleure, et les amis de Kenji ne comprenaient pas sa réaction.

- Tu peux nous dire à quoi tu joues ? Demanda Mick froidement.

- Quoi, cette fille m'a sauvé la vie, bon et alors !

- Alors ? Tu pourrais lui montrer de la gratitude !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Mais enfin…

- Tu as peur ! Dit Ryo

- Quoi ?

- Tu as peur de cette fille !

- Ryo, fais moi plaisir et ferme la !

- En tout cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui lui à infligé la marque sur sa joue ! Cracha durement Mick.

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Tu me fais chier avec tes questions ! Kenji s'en alla à l' opposé du chemin qu'empruntèrent ses amis

- Ken…

- Laisse-le ! Dit Ryo

Kenji suivi le chemin qu'Hélène avait pris pour rentrer. Pourquoi avait-elle cette marque bleue sur la joue ? Cela l'intriguait et ce sentiment le rendait encore plus désagréable. Soudain, il entendit deux voix de femmes.

- Tiens je t'attendais toi ! Dit Marie à sa sœur.

Marie la gifla.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Je t'interdis de revoir Kenji tu entends !

- Qui ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Cria t-elle.

- Une amie t'a vue sortir de chez lui ! Je te défends d'y retourner ! Kenji est à moi petite conne et si j'apprends que tu es retournée le voir ça va chier pour toi ! Ce mec de toute façon il ne voudrait même pas de toi, c'est impossible! Alors, je te rends service en te disant ça ! Ma pauvre tu ne sais faire que pitié ! Ah, ah…

Hélène rentra en pleure chez elle. Elle ne fut jamais aussi malheureuse que ce soir, le rejet de cet homme et l'interdiction plus que cruelle que lui infligea sa sœur…

Quand à Kenji, il avait assisté à la scène, il retourna dans l'ombre, s'allumant une cigarette et songea toute la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

« On reconnait la passion à l'interdit qu'elle jette sur le plaisir » Marcel Jouhandeau

Petite précision pour que cela soit moins confus, concernant les gangs :

Shu'Kiru : Autre gang, normalement allié à celui de Kenji

Ten'Shi Koo : Nom du gang de Kenji, plus de précision dans les chapitre à venir

Ni'Aku : Gang criminel recherchait par la police et interpole, gang ennemi.

Hélène se réveilla et avait mal partout, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle ne cessait de penser à cet homme, Kenji, et ce petit réconfort lui redonna le sourire. Elle le trouvait si beau, il avait cet air, sécurisant, mature et mystérieux. Hélène craquait complètement. Mais, son visage ne resta pas longtemps épanoui. Cet homme avait déjà vingt-six ans environ et elle n'en avait que seize. Dix longues années les séparaient et à ces yeux elle ne resterait qu'une gamine. Il avait l'air de faire un métier dangereux, policier, ou autre, et sur la photo Kenji était près d'un petit garçon, par conséquence, il était déjà papa… Etait-il toujours avec la maman ? Hélène en douta, ayant eu le droit à une menace de la part de sa sœur, concernant le fait de ne jamais revoir cet homme, en gros c'était chasse gardée.

Attristée par cette malchance qui ne cessait de lui coller à la peau, la jeune femme fondit en pleurs, désespérée qu'un jour elle puisse connaître le bonheur.

S'il y en avait un ce matin qui broyait aussi du noir, c'était bien Ryo. Sa situation avec Kaori se dégradait de jour en jour. Jamais, ils n'avaient eu une telle dispute. Il voyait bien que son ange était lassé de ces « je t'aime moi non plus ». Allongé sur son lit, il regardait profondément, le plafond, comme s'il y pouvait y lire une réponse. Il aimait Kaori, c'était une certitude, mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l'embrasser, de la sentir contre lui, et de lui offrir le plaisir de l'amour. Mais, cette vie à deux, Ryo avait du mal à l'imaginer, toujours cette peur au ventre de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette femme, cette femme, qu'il mettait sur un piédestal. Elle méritait toutes les merveilles du monde, mais surtout Kaori était digne d'avoir ce que toute femme souhaite, un mariage avec l'homme de son cœur et un enfant avec l'homme de sa vie. Ryo pourrait tout lui donner, mais, ça… Jamais…

Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant Kaori frapper à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Le petit déjeuné est prêt ! Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'arrive… Répondit celui-ci, surpris par ce visage rayonnant.

Tout en s'habillant, le nettoyeur se posait de multiples questions concernant leur fameuse soirée. Il avait la sensation qu'elle avait totalement oublié leur dispute. Ce petit bout de femme l'étonnera toujours. Comment faisait-elle pour gérer toute cette peine qu'il lui causait ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aimait autant ? Avec quelle force ? Laissant de côté ces questions, il quitta la chambre afin de rejoindre sa partenaire.

- Tu m'as sourit ? Fit-il, en descendant les escaliers.

- Hum ?

- Et notre dispute d'hier ?

- Quoi ? Notre dispute d'hier ?

- C'est oublié ?

- Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tu as su tirer quelque chose de bénéfique de cette dispute ?

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? Est-ce que je peux t'aider dans ta mission, quelque soit mon rôle oui ou non ?

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est sérieux et…

- Dans ce cas, le coupa-t-elle déçue, si je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi, alors, je préfère ignorer ce que tu m'as dis… Je ne vais pas passer mon temps, à te courir derrière !

Fâchée, Kaori claqua ses talons, en direction du salon. Ryo était sur les fesses, il aimait de plus en plus cette femme, elle l'avait scotché. Cependant, même si durant un laps de temps elle n'était pas sa partenaire pendant cette mission, il refusait de l'écarter de sa vie. Elle était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre. Il devait rentrer dans son jeu afin de la protéger. Prenant place à table, il commença à manger le cœur peiné de la blesser une nouvelle fois.

- Très bien… Faisons, comme si, rien ne s'était passé… Je ne t'ai rien dit et tu ne sais rien !

- Bien… Claqua-t-elle, déçue qu'il reste sur ses positions.

Après avoir déjeuné dans le plus grand silence, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent au Cat's Eyes, sans émettre le moindre son. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils virent Saeko, Reika et Kazue, accoudées au bar du café.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Dit jovialement Mimi.

- Bonjour Mimi ! Répondu Kaori sur le même ton.

- Toujours pas de XYZ ? Demanda Saeko

- Non, c'est calme en ce moment !

- Dis-moi ma belle, dans deux jours c'est ton anniversaire ? Tu comptes faire quelque chose de particulier ? S'enthousiasma Mimi

- J'avais complètement oublié mon anniversaire ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

- On pourrait faire une fête ici comme tous les ans ?

- Ca ne devient pas un peu ennuyeux à la longue de toujours le faire ici ? Fit Kazue

- …

- Sans vouloir te vexer ! Ajouta-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Si tu as une meilleure idée, on t'écoute…Fit Saeko en rigolant.

- On pourrait tout simplement le faire au même endroit que pour celui de Ryo et avec les mêmes personnes que la dernière fois ! Maintenant, que Kaori connait le groupe !

- Oui… Dit Mimi appréciant l'idée.

- Tu es d'accord Ryo ? Demanda Kazue avec un léger recul.

- Bien sur… Tout le monde l'a adoré… Alors, je crois qu'ils ne seront pas contre… Répondit-il, en offrant un chaleureux sourire à sa partenaire.

- Oui ? Rougit celle ci.

Ryo préférait largement, cette situation à celle de ce matin. Cette femme était un ange tombée du ciel pour anéantir ses ténèbres. Elle était son autre moitié et son cœur lui appartenait depuis bien longtemps. Perdu dans ses pensées, le nettoyeur, sans faire attention, fixa tendrement la jeune femme qui, gênée par ce regard de braise, vira au rouge sous le regard triste de Reika.

- Euh… Ryo… J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda la jeune femme, ses yeux brillant d'amour.

- Hein ? Se mit-il à rire bêtement. Non, non…. De toute façon ces imbéciles ne seront pas contre de boire encore une fois… Ah, ah !

Souriante face au comportement exagéré de son partenaire, Kaori savait que derrière cette mise en scène, le coureur de jupon cachait une timidité maladive.

- Au faite, vous n'êtes au travail ? Demanda Kazue à Saeko et Reika, surprise de les voir de si bon matin.

- Hein ? Ah ! Nous avons pris toutes deux, une semaine et demie de congé… Répondit Saeko.

- Vraiment ?

- D'ailleurs, Ryo, je peux te parler ! Demanda Saeko.

- Bien sur…

Ryo et Saeko se mit à part dans le café.

Allongé sur son lit, Kenji, une cigarette à la bouche, scrutait le plafond à la recherche d'une réponse. Depuis sa rencontre, il ne cessait de penser à cette fille. Serrant ses poings de rage en se souvenant du bleu sur son visage, il se demandait quel lien l'unissait à Marie. Il n'avait pas apprécié la scène de la veille et tout ce cirque lui avait fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux, souvenir qui avait fait de lui, l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

- « Pourquoi, je suis obsédé par cette gamine ? » Pensa t-il.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une présence bouger à ses côtés. Jetant un coup d'œil, il vit le corps à moitié dénudé de Déborah.

- Bonjour mon beau…

- Bonjour…

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'embrasser… Fit-elle, en se détachant de ses lèvres. C'était si nul que ça cette nuit ?

- …

- Quoi ? Je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir si j'étais un bon coup ?

- Arrête avec ça !

Déborah se mit à califourchon sur Kenji et l'embrassa sensuellement, tout en caressant son fidèle ami, qui ne resta pas indifférent aux sensations langoureuses de ces mains. Prêt à retourner explorer ce corps si sensuel, il stoppa ses gestes en entendant son fils frapper à la porte.

- Papa…J'ai faim…

Repoussant doucement la jeune fille, il se leva tout en enfilant une chemise et un jeans, avant d'ouvrir à son petit bout de chou, qui heureux, sauta dans les bras de son père.

- Bonjour papa…

- Bonjour… Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui… J'ai faim…

- On va déjeuner… Fit-il, en préparant des céréales et du jus de fruit.

- J'aimerais bien que tu me regardes avec les mêmes yeux… Dit Déborah en snobant Kenji.

- …

- Bonjour maman… Fit le garçon en embrassant chaleureusement sa mère.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui, tu as une mission ?

- Non…

- Au faite, c'est qui cette jeune fille qui t'a sauvé la vie ?

- Une gamine, sans importance, Amélie en a fait tout un plat, juste parce qu'elle est sortit de chez moi en trombe…

- C'est courageux de sa part de t'avoir sauvé ! Tu comptes la remercier à ta façon ?

- Dit pas de connerie, je t'ai dis que c'était une gamine !

- Qu'elle âge ?

- J'en sais rien, vingt, vingt un ans peut-être !

- C'est plus tellement une gamine !

- De toute façon, je m'en fou !

- Papa… Tu vas venir vivre ici ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Bah, tu es là ce matin… Répondit Quentin tout content.

- …

Malgré l'envie de rester chez elle, confortablement dans son lit, bien au chaud, Hélène, qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix, se leva afin de se préparer pour aller au travail. Même si la peur de voir Karl, la hantée, elle devait, par obligation, accomplir ses tâches. Passant devant son père et sa sœur, aucun des deux n'eu la gentillesse de lui dire bonjour, ou tout simplement l'encourager pour ce dure boulot…

Ryo et Saeko discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café.

- J'ai appris par mes supérieurs qu'ils craignaient l'arrivée d'un gang nommé Ni'Aku, groupe de trafiquant très recherché par interpole et les services secrets du pays Chinois, Russe et Japonais…

- …

- Mes collègues ont repérés plusieurs groupes sur les périmètres maritimes… Je les ai personnelles emmené sur les lieux où les Ni'Aku avait été aperçu…

- …

- J'ai vu Kenji, alors, je me doute que ton groupe est aussi sur le coup !

- Oui…

- Je voulais te prévenir, que la police est également sur l'affaire.… Je te conseille d'être prudent…

- Merci… C'est gentil…

- Ne me remercie pas… Je veux juste t'aider….

- …

- Ne me refuse pas ça…

- Moi aussi Ryo… Retentit la voix de Reika qui pris place à leur table. Si nous avons pris des jours de congés, c'est pour vous aider dans votre mission…

- Hors de question ! Claqua-t-il, d'une voix froide.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta probation… Nous te donnons juste une information… Sois coopératif, c'est tout ce que je te demande….

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez nous aider…

- Notre mère… A été tuée par ce gang… Répondit Saeko, d'une toute petite voix. Petite, nous sommes allés en Russie avec nos parents… Malheureusement, sur le bateau du retour, il y a eu un attentat… Seulement trente deux passagers ont survécus… Notre mère n'en faisait pas parti…. Plusieurs années se sont écoulées avant que je ne découvre dans les fichiers que les responsables étaient les Ni'Aku… Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas dans ma position que je pourrais venger la mort de ma mère… …

- Je comprends… Seulement, il y a un petit souci… Nos informateurs, nous ont confirmé, qu'en réalité les Ni'Aku, serait les Shu'Kiru !

- Quoi ? C'est impossible ! S'exclama Reika

- Nos indics en sont sur ! A cent pour cent !

- Quel choc ! Murmura tout bas Reika.

- On parlera de ça plus tard ! Fit Ryo en se levant.

- D'accord…

Kenji arriva au café.

- Salut !

- Bonjour… Répondit celui-ci, d'une voix basse.

- Ouh, la tu en tire une tête mon vieux !

- Non, ça va, je suis juste fatigué…

- Arrête ton char ! Dis plutôt que tu as passé la nuit à flirter !

- Bonjour… Ange de la nuit… Sourit-il, sans prêter attention aux paroles du nettoyeur

- Euh… Bonjour… Répondit celle-ci, le rose aux joues.

Délaissant à regret la belle Kaori, Ryo et Kenji allèrent discuter un peu plus loin.

- A chaque fois que je croise son regard… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire… Tu as de la chance…

- ….

- Quand est-ce que tu te décides à lui avouer tes sentiments ?

- Tu as de la fièvre ou quoi ? Kenji qui me donne des conseils sur les femmes ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

- Non, pourquoi…

- Tu voudrais un ange de la nuit toi aussi ! Sourit-il bêtement.

- Oui… Je pourrais même te piquer Kaori, si tu ne bouge pas ton cul !

- Fais ça et la dernière femme qui te fera de l'effet sera mon arme en pleine bouche !

- Ma parole, t'es jaloux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour te voir sous cet angle !

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Arrête de te détruire un peu…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Toutes ces femmes, les fêtes tous les soirs, avec alcool et drogue, ta façon nonchalante que tu as de te battre ! Tu es si malheureux que ça, au point que tu te fiches de mourir ?!

- Je n'ai pas ta chance… Fit-il, en s'enfonçant dans son siège, son regard tourné vers la vitre.

- Je pensais comme toi, avant… Si, on m'avait dit mon avenir il y a cinq ans, j'aurai ri au nez de ce con et pourtant…

- Pourtant… Tu as rencontré Kaori…

- Oui…

- …

Alors que son ami allait répliquer, ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en voyant au loin, celle qui lui donnait des tourments. A cette vue, son cœur rata un battement, ce qui n'échappa pas au nettoyeur, qui posa un regard dans la direction.

- Je savais bien, qu'elle t'avait fait de l'effet ! Sourit Ryo

- Ne déconne pas s'il te plait !

- Quoi ? De toute façon, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, ça se voit !

- C'est qu'une gamine !

- Peut-être mais au tout cas, elle ne te laisse pas indifférent…

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Larson !

- Inutile d'être agressif ! Je vois bien que ton cœur de pierre a été touché par cette fille… Reconnait au moins son courage… Elle a su te ramener chez toi, te soigner et a survécu au passage d'Amélie…

- Cette fille à un lien avec Marie… Lâcha-t-il, d'une voix triste.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mais, je ne sais pas lequel. Elle lui a défendu de me voir ! Par jalousie…

- Je vois… Par contre, elle doit lui mener la vie dure… Tu as vu le gros bleu qu'elle a sur la joue ? La vie ne doit pas être rose pour elle non plus !

- …

- Tu penses à elle ? Demanda le nettoyeur en le voyant pensif.

- Rho, la ferme !

- Je te mets au défi d'aller à sa rencontre et de la remercier. Je pense que cela lui redonnerait le sourire, ce n'est pas trop te demander quand même ?

- Si, je le fais, tu arrêteras de me prendre la tête ?

- On verra… Fit-il, en quittant le café avec sa partenaire.

Après le départ de son ami, Kenji attendit patiemment au détour de la rue, l'arrivée de la jeune femme. S'installant à même le sol, il s'alluma une cigarette, le cœur battant la chamade.

Comme tous les soirs, l'aura de cette étrange personne flottait dans l'air, et, fidèle à elle-même, Hélène marchait dans les rues, rassurée quelque peu par cette présence, jusque là inconnue. Egarée dans ses pensées, elle repensait à cet homme aux yeux verts et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était si séduisant et ce côté mystérieux le rendait encore plus craquant. Rêvassant à Kenji, le rose aux joues, la jeune femme passa à ses côtés, sans le remarquer.

- Moi qui voulais te remercier… Tu passes même sans me voir… Retentit une voix rauque, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Se retournant face à cette voix, Hélène, les larmes aux bords des yeux, se mit à courir dans sa direction, afin de le rejoindre. Kenji était étonné de voir cette fille si heureuse. Pourquoi pouvait-il lire tant de joie sur son visage, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ?

- Pardon… Sourit-elle.

- T'emballe pas, je voulais juste te remercier pour la dernière fois…

- Oh… De rien… C'était un plaisir… Rougit-elle.

- …

- Hum… Est-ce que je peux savoir ton prénom ?

- Tu le connais non ? Marie te l'a dit…

- Oui… Mais… Je voulais être sur que ce soit bien ton prénom… Dit-elle tristement.

- C'est quoi votre lien ?

- Marie… C'est ma sœur, enfin, on n'est pas du même sang… Son père m'a adopté…

- Je vois… Kenji est bien mon prénom…

- C'est joli…

- …

- Moi… C'est…

- T'as quel âge ?

- J'ai bientôt seize ans, dans un mois…

- Je m'en doutais ! Claqua-t-il durement, en s'éloignant brusquement d'elle.

- Attends !

- Non mais sérieux, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais… Tu rêves, ta sœur est plus dans ma catégorie si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- …

Anéantie de chagrin par les propos de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade, Hélène déversa un torrent de larmes avant de quitter cette rue, le cœur détruit. Mais sa tentative de fuite fut interrompue par le bras de Kenji, qu'il serra fortement, en sentant la présence d'un inconnu.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui te suis !

- Je sais… Murmura-t-elle, tout bas, son regard rivé sur le macadam froid.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua celui-ci, surpris qu'elle ait ressentit une aura aussi particulière que celle-ci.

- Ca fait un moment qu'il me suit, mais, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal…

- Rentre chez toi ! Ordonna-t-il, intrigué par cette sensation étrange de connaître l'auteur de cette aura.

- Je…

- T'as pas encore pigé que tu me soules ? Je t'ai remercié, maintenant, oublie moi, car on se reverra jamais !

- Je me doute bien… Répondit-elle dans un souffle, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Remarquant des larmes se déverser sur ses joues, rougit par la peine, Kenji ressentit pour la première fois, un poignard lui transpercer la poitrine. La laissant à son propre sort, sans l'ombre d'un remord, il regagna ses quartiers et fit l'amour avec Amélie afin d'oublier ce regard anéanti de tristesse.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Kaori arriva enfin. Même si ce jour était une bouffée de joie, la jeune femme vivait en même temps la plus grande de toutes les tristesses. Une année de plus la séparait de son tendre frère, qui lui manquait de jour en jour. Regardant la photo, elle se mit à sourire face à ce regard doux et aimant, en se souvenant qu'elle avait fait la promesse d'être heureuse, qu'importe les difficultés à surmonter. Enfilant sa bague, elle descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner lorsqu'un bruit résonna dans la cuisine.

- Ryo ?

- Bonjour Kaori !

- Que fais-tu ?

- Le petit déjeuner ! Dit-il fièrement.

Ryo avait fait plein de bonnes choses, des pancakes, pressé du jus de fruit, des gaufres, du pain grillé, des morceaux de fruit frais, afin de régaler l'estomac de sa partenaire.

- C'est gentil Ryo… Il ne fallait pas…

- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que cela te ferais plaisir que je fasse le petit-déjeuner !

- C'est le cas…Fit celle-ci, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Merci mon Ryo…

A ce contact, son cœur rata un battement. Il rêvait de tellement plus. Ils déjeunèrent tous deux dans une bonne ambiance, quand Kaori posa la question de trop.

- Elles voulaient quoi hier Saeko et Reika ?

- Hum… Avoir une information sur un ancien bandit.

- Tu mens mal Ryo !

- …

- Elles veulent t'aider n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la gorge.

- Bon anniversaire… Kaori…Fit-il, en se postant à ses côtés, tout en la serrant dans ses bras, espérant changer ainsi de sujet.

- Merci…

- …

- Je veux… Je veux fêter mon anniversaire avec toi jusqu'au dernier… Ryo s'il te plait… Promet moi au moins de faire attention… Et…

- C'est juré… La coupa-t-il, tendrement. Je ne te laisserais pas Kaori… Jamais…

Son regard se noya dans les prunelles noisette de sa partenaire, où il pouvait y lire de l'amour. Kaori qui désirait avancer les choses entre eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avança ses lèvres vers celles du nettoyeur qui, hypnotisé par cette bouche si tentatrice, se laissa inonder par l'envie de l'embrasser. Malheureuse, le téléphone résonna dans toute la pièce, brisant le moment magique.

- N'y vas pas, n'y vas pas… Souffla tout bas la jeune femme.

Mais, Ryo se leva et alla répondre. Kaori fut déçue.

- C'est pour toi…. C'est Kazue !

- J'arrive !

Sans un regard pour son partenaire, la nettoyeuse passa à ses côtés, la peine dans l'âme. Rageant une nouvelle fois contre la malchance, Ryo, qui aurait aimé goûter à ces lèvres, débarrassa la table afin de faire la vaisselle. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se préparèrent pour sortir.

- J'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui, on se rejoint ici ce soir ?

- Si tu veux… Bonne journée…

- Merci… Toi aussi….

Arpentant les rues à la recherche d'un cadeau pour sa partenaire, Ryo, croisa au détour d'une ruelle, son ami Kenji.

- Tiens salut ! Dit joyeusement Ryo

- Salut !

- Ca va ?

- Oui… Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je cherche un cadeau pour Kaori…

- C'est vrai, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- Oui, tu viens ce soir ?

- Bien sur…

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée, par hasard ?

- Un bijou… Les femmes aiment les bijoux non ? Répondit celui-ci, d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu en fais une tête mon ami ?! Quelque chose te tracasse, je me trompe ?

- …

- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda-t-il, en sachant exactement quel mal être rongeait son ami.

- Oui…

- Et ?

- Je l'ai envoyé se faire voir !

- Kenji ! Répliqua le nettoyeur, d'une voix froide.

- Quoi !? Ne gueule pas comme ça ! C'est qu'une gamine, tu sais quel âge elle a ? Quinze ans, seize dans un mois !

- Vraiment ? Bah merde ! Moi qui lui donnais vingt ans ! Mais bon… L'âge ne compte pas…. Regarde Kaori et moi, nous avons dix ans de différences….

- Ouais, mais elle n'a pas seize ans !

- Elle n'avait que vingt ans quand je l'ai rencontré, et je suis pourtant tombé amoureux d'elle tout de suite…

- Waouh… Ca fait drôle de t'entendre dire que tu es amoureux…

- Je ne me cache pas la vérité au moins… Tu ne devrais pas prendre peur comme ça, je te jure que tu vas le regretter…

- Pff… Tu me gonfles ! Répliqua celui-ci, en s'éloignant.

Ryo tenta de le résonner mais Kenji lui fit comprendre, qu'il voulait être seul.

Après avoir déposé un magnifique bouquet sur la tombe de son frère, Kaori avait rendu visite à son amie Miriam. Les aidant pour la finition des préparatifs pour son anniversaire, la jeune femme, voyant l'heure tourner, décida de rentrer chez elle, afin de se préparer. Offrant son cadeau avant l'heure, la nettoyeuse, heureuse, promit à son amie de mettre la tenue qu'elle lui avait donné, pour la soirée...

Après une agréable douche, Kaori s'habilla avec les vêtements de Miriam. Elle lui avait offert, un pantacourt style tailleur noir, des escarpins de même couleur, qui rehaussait un peu plus sa taille. Le haut était plutôt simple, de couleur blanc. Son dos dénudé, laissait entrevoir sa peau laiteuse, et un décolleté plongeant agrémentait la tenue. Elle entendit Ryo rentrer et dire qu'il allait se doucher et se préparer.

- Je t'attends dans le salon !

- D'accord ! Cria celui-ci de la salle de bain.

Une fois prêt, le nettoyeur décida que pour une fois, il devait se faire beau pour sa partenaire. Il opta pour un jean noir assorti d'une chemise blanche d'où les premiers boutons défaits, laissait entrevoir le début de son torse musclé. Une veste posée délicatement sur ses épaules, il était tout simplement à croquer. Descendant rejoindre son ange, il resta bouche bée devant la beauté de celle-ci.

- Tu me trouves jolies ? Demanda-t-elle, en tournant sur elle-même.

- Tu… Tu es sublime, ma sugar…

- Merci… Tu es très séduisant toi aussi…

- Merci… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras.

- …

- C'est pour toi que je me suis vêtu ainsi… Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, on pouvait entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Mettant ses mains autour du cou du nettoyeur, la jeune femme posa son front tout contre le sien.

- Moi aussi… Je… Je me suis faite belle… Exclusivement pour toi…

Serrant tendrement ce corps tout contre lui, Ryo fixa tendrement sa moitié où de la passion et du désir brillaient au fond de ses prunelles noisette. Rougissant presque devant tant d'amour, il du une nouvelle fois mettre fin à cette étreinte avant de franchir l'inévitable.

- On va être en retard… Murmura-t-il, dans un souffle.

- Oui… Dit-elle déçue en se séparant de lui.

Ils prirent la route vers le local ou tous, attendaient avec impatience, l'invitée. A peine poussé la porte que chacun cria :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Des confettis et des ballons entourèrent Kaori.

- Merci… Fit-elle, gênée d'un tel accueil. Merci infiniment pour cette fête. Ajouta-t-elle émue, en serrant Mimi et Kazue dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie sourit ! C'est la fête ! Allez viens, on va danser ! Dit Kazue.

- Quoi ? Non, non…

- Allez !

Kazue et Mimi tirèrent le bras de Kaori et les trois amies montrèrent de quoi elles étaient capables sur la piste de danse. Si au début la jeune femme osait à peine bouger, elle se laissa entrainer par la musique et s'amusa énormément.

Ryo assit au bar, la regardait, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Kaori était rayonnante, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais, plus désirable de jour en jour, il était raide dingue de cette femme exceptionnelle.

- Tu sais que tu es en train de manger du regard ta partenaire ! Se moqua Mick.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Répondit celui-ci en se retournant vers le bar. Je regardais ta charmante femme !

- Bah voyons !

- Je t'assure !

- Alors, tu as choisis ? Demanda Kenji, en s'approchant des deux hommes.

- Quoi ?

- Le cadeau…

- Oui… J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai acheté un bijou !

- Ouh… C'est quoi ? Demanda curieusement Mick !

- Je peux te le dire car, je vais lui offrir en privé !

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai acheté un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur…

- Pas mal ! Mais, ça veut tout dire ça ! Ria Mick

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas nouveau ! Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'amerloque.

- Et toi Kenji, tu en es où avec ta merveilleuse sauveteuse ?

- Nulle part, puisque qu'elle fait sa vie et que je fais la mienne !

- Remarque, elle est un peu jeune pour toi, vieux ! Dit Mick

- N'importe quoi ! Kaori à dix ans de moins que moi et je n'en fais pas tout un fromage !

- Ce n'est pas faux ! Affirma l'américain.

- Ryo c'est quoi ton problème ? Cette fille t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? S'énerva Kenji

- Arrête tes salades, je te connais trop bien… Tu es comme mon petit frère… Jamais tu n'aurais laissé cette fille te sauver si tu ne te sentais pas en confiance… Son geste t'a touché, je le sais, j'ai vécu la même chose que toi ! Alors pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller à tes envies pour une fois ?

- Arrête Ryo, ferme-la ! Tu me gonfles ! Cria celui-ci en s'éloignant des deux hommes.

- Je crois que tu as touché en plein dans le mille ! Sourit Mick

- Non tu crois ! Dit ironiquement Ryo.

- Pourquoi est-il si froid ?

- Son passé… C'est vrai, qu'il n'a eu une enfance et une vie très facile… Les aléas de la vie lui ont glacés son cœur et pour le réchauffer, crois-moi, il faut se lever tôt !

- Oui, j'imagine… Ria l'américain. Bon, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais aller danser avec ma charmante fiancée !

- Hum…

L'américain laissa seul Ryo pour rejoindre sa tendre moitié. Le nettoyeur était heureux de voir tous ses amis réunis. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage rayonnant de son ange.

- Ryo ?

- Reika !

- Viens danser avec moi s'il te plait !

- Hum… Pourquoi pas…

Se collant sensuellement contre le corps du nettoyeur, Reika glissa un mot au creux de son oreille et tous deux, quittèrent la salle, sous le regard peiné de la jeune femme. C'est ce moment que choisie Mimi, pour faire souffler les bougies à Kaori et lui offrirent ses cadeaux. Après tous les avoir ouvert et remerciée chaleureusement ses amis, elle se demandait bien où était Ryo.

- Tu devrais aller voir sur le toit, il voulait t'offrir son cadeau en privé… Lui glissa Mick à l'oreille.

- Ah oui ? Dit-elle rougissante, en se hâtant d'aller le rejoindre.

Arrivant sur celui-ci, elle chercha du regard Ryo mais ne vit que Kenji, fumant une cigarette et admirant le panorama de la ville.

- Excuse-moi…

- Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Ryo ?

- Non, désolé…

- Je vois…. Fit-elle, d'une voix peinée en se positionnant à ces côtés.

- Tu es très jolie …

- Merci…

- Ryo a beaucoup de chance, j'espère qu'il le sait…

- J'espère aussi… Dit-elle en riant.

Kenji sourit.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire…

- …

- Vous avez toujours ce visage fermé, triste, ne sachant jamais où aller, ni regarder…

- …

- Vous me faite penser à Ryo… Au début quand, je l'ai rencontré, j'étais étonné de voir un homme aussi pervers, toujours à faire le pitre !

- ….

- Puis, j'ai compris que c'était pour cacher une grande peine… Puis, cette peine est partie au fur et a mesure… Vous c'est le contraire… Vous n'essayez pas d'oublier et de confiner votre peine, vous la laissez vous envahir…

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas eu une vie facile…

- Vous n'en voulez pas une meilleure ?

- Je ne pense pas le mériter…

- C'est vous qui pensez ça, ou c'est la vie ? Car si vous êtes toujours ici aujourd'hui, c'est que le hasard vous laisse toujours une chance… Il faut juste savoir la saisir au bon moment…

- C'est beau ce que vous dites, étrangement, je comprends où vous voulez en venir… Hélas, ça n'arrive pas à atteindre mon cœur…

- Un jour cela viendra… La preuve, en une semaine, j'ai réussi à vous faire sourire… C'est déjà pas mal… Non ?

Kenji comprenait à présent pourquoi Ryo était devenu un homme et qui plus est, un homme heureux. Cette femme était formidable, malgré tout, elle lui avait dit des mots qui le touchèrent énormément.

- Vous êtes incroyable… Merci…

- Je vous en pris…

- Je vais vous laissez, je n'ai pas envi de me retrouver avec un trou dans la tête !

- Pardon ?

- Je te laisse la place Ryo !

- Le salaud, il savait que j'étais là ! Grogna Ryo derrière la porte.

Celui-ci, sourit à son ami et partit rejoindre sa belle.

- Je ne te savais pas croqueuse d'homme ! La taquina-t-il.

- Bah oui, tu as Reika, moi j'ai Kenji… Elle avait quoi de si important à te dire, le jour de mon anniversaire ?

- Elle m'a avoué ses sentiments et elle m'a même embrassé… Dit-il, sans tourner autour du pot.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sérieux…

- Oh… Et ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais touché, mais que j'étais déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Kaori ?

- Oui…

- Bon Anniversaire… Fit-il, en lui tendant un paquet

- Merci…

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit le cadeau, le cœur battant la chamade. Découvrant un magnifique collier en or blanc, attaché à un cœur où le mot « Forever » était gravé dessus, la jeune femme ne put contenir plus longtemps sa joie et sauta au cou de Ryo.

- Merci… Murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

Sentant les bras musclés du nettoyeur se refermer sur elle, la jeune femme en fit de même, heureuse de pouvoir vivre ces moments de tendresses, trop rare à son goût. Le désir coulait dans les veines de Ryo, qui mourait d'envie d'explorer ce corps tant de fois rêvé. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son ange venir lui caresser la peau de son cou, sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse….

- Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il, en sentant son ange trembler dans ses bras.

- Non, je tremble, car je suis angoissée…

- Angoissée ?

- J'aimerais, que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais…

- Kaori…

Tendrement enlacé, les mains du nettoyeur s'égarèrent sur la peau laiteuse de son ange qui soupirait de plaisir, à chacune de ces caresses. Mais une fois de plus, il cessa ses gestes en voyant arriver vers lui une meute de femelle en chaleur.

- RYO !

- Ryo chou, tu te fais rare…

- Tu nous boude ou quoi ?

- Tu m'avais promis un moment intime avec moi !

- N'importe quoi, tu as rêvé ma pauvre fille, c'est à moi qu'il a promis une nuit, hein Ryo ?

Kaori bouche bée, devant ce spectacle des plus navrant, regardait son partenaire, les yeux ronds. Intrigué par la présence de cette femme, les femelles en chaleur se tournèrent vers elle, bien décidé à avoir des réponses à leurs questions.

- C'est qui celle-là ?

- C'est ta nouvelle conquête Ryo chou ?

- Hein, ah, ah, non, non, hum les filles, si on allait à l'intérieur ! Ria bêtement celui-ci.

Pour une fois, Kaori ne se fâcha pas face à cette scène. Elle comprenait que son partenaire soit tant convoité par toutes ces femmes. Son charme, sa beauté les avaient certainement envoûtés et puis, en regardant de plus près ce médaillon, la jeune femme savait que dans son cœur, une place lui était réservée.

- Forever… Ryo… Murmura-t-elle tout bas, en mettant le collier autour de son cou.

Kenji qui marchait sans réel but dans les couloirs s'arrêta quand il entendit ses trois amies discuter.

- Tu exagères Amélie, Kenji m'a affirmé que cette fille n'avait que seize ans !

- Désolé Déborah mais je ne crois pas, elle doit en avoir vingt, j'en suis certaine !

- Non, elle a bien quinze ans ! Garanti Marie

- Comment tu peux le savoir toi !

- Cette fille c'est ma sœur !

- Tu as une sœur toi ?!

- Oui, enfin, c'est une fille que mon père a trouvé devant sa porte !

- Tu blagues ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- C'est ta sœur, cette chose ! Dit brusquement Amélie.

- Amélie… Dit Déborah…

- Pardon…

- Alors là, ne t'excuse surtout pas ! On ne s'entend pas, cette gamine est tellement empotée, naïve, popote, énervante, chiante, elle ne sert à rien !

- Waouh… Et bien, tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur… Répondit Déborah

- Crois-moi, si c'était ta sœur, tu comprendrais !

- Si tu le dis !

- J'ai horreur des gens faible et elle c'est une calamitée ! Enfin, mon père et moi, on essaye de la dompter mais, ce n'est pas gagné !

- Bah tant qu'elle ne s'approche pas de Kenji ! Moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre de sa vie ! Cracha Amélie.

- Vous flippez les filles ? Demanda Déborah. Cette gamine, tourne pas mal dans la tête de Kenji !

- Tu es folle ou quoi, tu déconnes là ! Cria Amélie.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression…

- Oui, bah ton impression est fausse, de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferait d'elle, elle n'est vraiment pas désirable, aucun mec ne lui court après, elle n'a même pas d'amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi, Kenji serait perturbé par ce fantôme…

- Après tout tu as raison.

Les trois filles rigolèrent et s'en allèrent rejoindre les autres.

Pour la première fois Kenji, senti de la peine naître dans son cœur. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de cette fille, il avait vu tellement de désespoir, de chagrin et à entendre Marie, il comprenait pourquoi désormais. Et lui qui l'avait rejeté comme un chien ! A ce souvenir, son regard se voilà de tristesse.

- Et merde… Fit-il, en repensant aux paroles de Kaori.

Quittant la fête, il se rendit au coin de la rue où la jeune femme passerait sûrement pour rentrer chez elle. S'allumant une cigarette, il attendit patiemment sa venue, lorsque le bruit de ses talons s'éleva dans les airs, le prévenant de sa présence.

- Bonsoir…

- Vous… Lâcha-t-elle, le rose aux joues, heureuse de le revoir.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Non, non… Bonsoir… Je… Je surprise de vous voir ici…

- C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Mon… Oh… Hélène…

- Hélène ?

- Oui…

- Je te raccompagne… Hélène…

Le jeune homme avança tout seul, Hélène était scotchée au sol, elle vivait un rêve éveillé.

- Reste pas planté comme un poteau ! Si, tu ne veux pas, je me tire !

- Non, non ! Répondit-elle, en courant vers lui.

- Tu travailles dans le coin ?

- Oui… Je suis serveuse dans un petit restaurant…

- …

- Et toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Quel métier fais-tu ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Hum… D'accord…

- …

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me raccompagnes ?

- Tu es suivi depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que je travaille dans ce restaurant…

- Comment peux-tu travailler, alors que tu n'es même pas majeur ?

- Le patron est très gentil, il a tout de suite accepté ma demande… Si, je veux manger, il faut bien que je travaille…

- Tu n'as pas de famille…

- Non, pas vraiment… Enfin…

- Comment peux-tu savoir que cette personne ne te veut pas de mal ?

- Je le sens… Quand il est là, je ne suis pas oppressé, je n'ai pas peur, je me sens en sécurité… Donc, j'en déduis que cette personne ne me veux pas de mal !

- …

Kenji était impressionné, cette fille n'avait pas tort, il ne ressentait aucun danger.

- On est arrivé ! Merci de m'avoir raccompagné…

Croisant son regard froid et troublé à la fois, la jeune femme, hypnotisé par ces prunelles vertes, baissa les yeux, le rose aux joues.

- A plus ! Lança-t-il, en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Attend !

- Quoi ?

- Je… Je ne travaille pas demain, c'est dimanche…

- Et alors ? Tu croyais que j'allais faire ça tous les soirs ? Je me faisais chier et puis, je passais par là…

- Je vois… « Pauvre idiote ! A quoi t'attendais-tu ? »…

Attristée par ces paroles, Hélène regagna son domicile, les larmes aux yeux. Se maudissant d'avoir réagit de cette façon, Kenji s'éloigna à son tour, du domicile. Tapir dans l'ombre, un homme souriait face à cette scène..

- Kenji Gabrielle's, tu es dans de beau draps !

De retour à l'immeuble de briques rouge, chacun regagna sa chambre afin de se reposer après cette excellente soirée. Durant la nuit, Kaori ne cessait de faire des cauchemars. Elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensifs et remuait dans tous les sens, des gouttes de sueurs perlant le long de son front.

Soudain, un cri strident s'éleva dans les airs, réveillant le nettoyeur qui se doutait que son ange devait, comme chaque année, rêver de son frère. Refusant de la laisser seule traverser cette dure épreuve, il décida pour la première fois, d'atténuer ses mauvais cauchemars, en se glissant dans ses draps, afin de la rassurer de toutes ces forces.

- Qu'est ce que…. Hurla-t-elle, en sentant un corps se coller contre le sien.

- Chut… Ce n'est que moi…

- Ryo…

- Calme-toi mon ange….

- Il… Il me manque tellement…

- Je sais, il me manque aussi…

La tenant fermement dans ses bras, Ryo caressant tendrement son dos, afin de lui prodiguer un peu de sa force pour combattre ses démons. Rassurée, la jeune femme se calma et ferma les yeux pour voyager vers le pays des songes….

Quant à Kenji, pour une fois, il n'alla pas coucher avec une de ces femmes pour oublier son mal être, il se contenta de vider entièrement, une bouteille d'alcool…


End file.
